The Zombie Bride
by cheri1
Summary: 10Rose with Martha and Donna. Sequel to The Return of Rose. It has been a couple of months since Rose has returned and she is adjusting to life back on the TARDIS but when an evil sorceror kidnaps her, the Doctor must fight to save her. FINISHED.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Shhh, he's coming this way." Rose said looking at Martha.

The two of them crouched down behind a rock. Donna was somewhere nearby, but in all the confusion they had lost sight of her. Finding Donna was the least of their worries at the moment. Dalek Caan was also nearby and he was hunting all of them. They could only hide from him and hope that their friend was safe.

Rose quickly ducked back behind the rock when they saw Dalek Caan moving through the trees towards them. Rose and Martha reached into the holster on their hips and pulled out laser blasters. Rose held hers at the ready as she inched around the rock. Caan had just passed by them and was unaware that Rose was getting ready to attack him. She stopped and watched him as Martha went around the other side of the rock and readied herself for battle.

Suddenly, Caan stopped. He swiveled his eyestalk towards the trees.

"HUMAN DE-TECTED!" he yelled.

Rose and Martha cursed when they heard Donna yell back at him. They watched her shoot her blaster at him.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" Caan said turning and aiming his gun at Donna.

Rose leapt up and began firing her blaster at Caan hoping to distract him long enough to let Donna get away. Martha joined her. They both got off a few shots and ran into the trees as Caan turned and began to pursue them.

"Go that way!" Rose yelled to Martha as she pointed off to her right.

Martha nodded. She ran to the right while Rose turned and ran off to her left.

"YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED!" Caan yelled as he pursued Rose.

Rose looked around trying to find some way to escape him. She turned right and jumped through a clump of trees hoping Caan wouldn't be able to follow. She cursed when she heard him blasting the trees to bits behind her. Panting, she increased her speed suddenly regretting her decision to split up. She hoped that her friends would be able to help her out before Caan killed her. She looked back behind her and saw he was not far behind. Her eyes widened and she quickly turned left when he shot his blaster at her.

"YOU WILL BE DESTOYED!" he yelled at her.

"Think again, you tin git!"

Rose looked back and saw Martha and Donna had come out of the trees behind Caan and were now firing their blasters at his body repeatedly. She stopped and joined in. The three women kept firing as Caan spun his eyestalk around, looking at all of them. Rose watched him level his gun at Donna and yelled at her to duck. Donna tried, but she wasn't quick enough and Martha and Rose yelled when the laser blast hit her. She fell over and the two remaining women screamed curses at Caan as they fired their blasters.

"DIE!" Rose screamed at him. "THIS IS FOR DONNA!"

She gasped when Caan fired a laser bolt at her and it narrowly missed her head. He turned his body around and fired at Martha who ducked into the trees. Rose jumped back out and continued her assault and ducked back into the trees when he turned his attention towards her. Martha fired on him and the two women alternated between ducking and firing as the Dalek tried to kill them both.

Finally, they saw their adversary was beginning to weaken. More of their shots were beginning to get through his defenses. Using the safety of the trees, Rose began her final assault. Finally, after fifteen minutes of continuous firing, Caan was destroyed. Martha and Rose watched as electricity coursed over his armor while he screamed in pain. Then, there was an explosion and the Dalek fell silent. Rose and Martha stepped out from the trees and walked over to him. They stared at him for a moment and then let out a whoop.

"Yes! We got the stupid sod!" Rose said.

"Yeah, it's a good thing we did since Donna got herself shot again."

"Hey," she said standing up. "Give me a break. I haven't fought Daleks like you have. I'm still getting used to that armor of theirs."

"Well, if I were you, I'd learn how to fight him pretty quickly." Martha said. "Who knows when we'll run into him for real."

Rose looked up at the ceiling.

"We're finished, TARDIS, you can switch off the simulation now." She said.

The forest and Caan vanished leaving the three women standing by themselves in a huge, domed, metal room.

"It's a good thing the Doctor has this simulation room on the TARDIS so we can hone our fighting skills." Rose said.

She put her blaster back in her holster.

"Now, I'm hungry." She said. "I think I'm ready for lunch after defeating Caan."

"Yeah, me too. These practice sessions always give me an appetite." Martha replied. "Besides, we have to go tell the Doctor that Donna got killed again."

"Oi!" Donna said as they giggled. "I'm getting better at staying alive during the Dalek simulation. You have to give me credit for that."

"Okay then," Martha said. "Congratulations on lasting twenty minutes with Dalek Caan instead of ten."

"Or five." Rose added.

"Or two." Martha chimed in.

They giggled as Donna gave them a dirty look. They walked up to the door leading out of the simulation room and Rose opened it. They three of them walked out of it and headed towards the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Doctor looked up from eating his bowl of cereal when the three women came into the kitchen.

"There you are! How did the practice session go?" he asked them.

"Donna died again." Rose said hooking her thumb back at her.

The Doctor's eyes widened.

"Again? What happened this time?" he asked.

"Same thing that happens every time. That Dalek Caan got me." Donna replied.

The Doctor sighed.

"Donna, the whole purpose of these training sessions is not to get killed." He said wagging his finger at her. "Rose and Martha are counting on you to help them out and it's extremely inconvenient for them when you die. It forces them to pick up the slack and do your job and that's not being a good teammate."

Donna rolled his eyes as Rose and Martha giggled.

"Well, excuse me for not being able to defeat that Dalek thing." She said. "I'm still new at this. Two years ago I was temping in an office, you know."

"And your point is?" the Doctor said.

"The point is it's hard going from getting coffees for office workers to killing something that has battle armor that can stop a bleedin' Mack truck!"

"Rose and Martha had no problem dealing with them." The Doctor said shrugging.

"Whoa, first off, let's leave Rose out of this since she has that goddess thing inside her head."

"Bad Wolf." Rose said as she spread mustard on her bologna sandwich.

"Yeah, the Bad Wolf thing that helped her defeat 18 trillion Daleks at once." She said as Rose giggled. "I don't have some god-like power inside my brain like she does."

"Martha doesn't either." The Doctor said pointing to her. "And she fought the Daleks and survived. So, what's your excuse for her?"

Donna looked over at Martha who was giving her a pointed look.

"Well, um, you helped her out." Donna said.

"Not all the time. There were a couple of times when I was on my own." Martha pointed out.

Donna stared at her.

"I don't know. You've been at this longer. You're more skilled. You're incredibly lucky. All I know is I have trouble defeating that stupid pepper pot thing."

"Well, then count yourself lucky that I have a simulation room then. When I met them in my first life, I didn't have a training program I could practice with beforehand. "

He smiled at her.

"You are getting better though. Don't sell yourself short, Donna. You are just as capable of fighting as Rose and Martha are. I wouldn't have asked you to come with me if I didn't think you could handle yourself. You've made it this far without dying. I'm sure you'll do fine if we ever come across Dalek Caan again."

Donna nodded. She walked over to the fridge and rummaged through it while the Doctor looked over at Rose. He smiled at her.

_How are you today, my love?_ He said to her in Gallifreyan.

Rose smiled.

_Fine, just a little tired out._ She replied in Gallifreyan.

The Doctor frowned.

_Didn't get much sleep last night?_

_No, I'm just exhausted from the simulation. Donna's right, the Daleks are tough to beat._

Donna looked up at her.

"What did you just say? I heard my name in the middle of all that." she asked.

"I was just saying that I'm worn out from the simulation and that I agreed with you that beating the Daleks was hard." She told her in English.

"Glad someone else thinks so." Donna said looking back in the fridge.

The Doctor frowned.

"You aren't learning Gallifreyan with Rose and Martha?" he asked Donna.

"I am learning, but like I said before, I'm rubbish when it comes to foreign languages. It takes me longer to get the words memorized." She said bringing out some turkey and mayonnaise.

"Then let me hear something you can say." The Doctor said.

Donna thought as she laid the food on the counter and reached inside for the milk. She brought it out and closed the door.

"Um…" she muttered.

She paused a moment and cleared her throat.

_I…am going…to the…meepbot. _She said in Gallifreyan.

The Doctor frowned.

"I'm sorry, what was the last thing you said?" he asked.

Donna looked at him.

_Meepbot?_ She said hesitantly.

The Doctor stared at her.

"Um…Donna, Meepbot isn't a word." He said amused.

"Well, it's something like that. I saw it in that little booklet you gave us."

"I never put meepbot in the booklet." The Doctor said.

"Are you thinking of the word for outside?" Rose asked her. "That's merlebo."

"Yes! That! That's what I was trying to say!" Donna said as Rose and Martha giggled.

"Oh okay, for a moment there I thought you were speaking some ancient Gallifreyan dialect or something."

"Ha ha." Donna said rolling her eyes when he chuckled.

He grinned at Rose. Grabbing a napkin from the holder beside him, he took a pen from his jacket pocket and wrote a Gallifreyan phrase on it. He held it up.

"What does this say?" he asked Rose.

Rose munched on her sandwich as she stared at it.

"Um…Time Lords…"

She frowned.

"I don't know that word." She said pointing to some circles near the bottom of the napkin.

She looked at Martha.

"You know what that is?" she asked her.

Martha took a sip of juice and stared at the napkin.

"No, I'm getting the same thing you are though. It says Time Lords…something." She said.

"What does it say?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"It says Time Lords rule." The Doctor said proudly.

Rose and Martha glanced at each other.

"Figured it'd say something like that." Rose said to her.

The Doctor turned the napkin over and wrote another phrase. He held it up to her.

"What about this?" he asked pointing to the napkin.

Rose frowned.

"Something…is a…something, something." She said.

She glanced at Martha. Martha shrugged. She looked at Donna.

"Don't ask me, I have enough trouble speaking it let alone figuring out all the bleedin' circles." Donna said to her.

Rose shrugged.

"No idea." She said to him.

The Doctor grinned.

"It says, Rose is a sexy beast." He said waggling his eyebrows.

Rose rolled his eyes while he leered at her. She looked at Martha.

"This is why we don't learn anything. He keeps giving us stuff only he knows." She said to her.

"Fine, I'll make it easy for you then." The Doctor said grabbing another napkin.

He wrote on it and held it up. Rose read it and smiled.

"I love you too." She said to him.

The Doctor beamed.

"Excellent." He said. "I'm so proud of both of you. Gallifreyan is not an easy language to learn, but you both have learned it in no time flat. I am impressed."

He looked at Donna.

"I'm also proud of you, Donna. Now once you get past thinking that meepbot is a word in my language, I think you'll do really well."

He snickered when Donna flipped him off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now, what comes next?"

The Doctor stood behind Rose watching as she stared at the buttons and switches on the console. He had been giving her lessons on how to fly the TARDIS. He had landed on a planet so he could test her on taking off. He stood by patiently while Rose stared at the console. Hesitantly, she reached out and hit a black button. She smiled when the rotor began to start up.

"Excellent. Now what?" the Doctor said.

Rose walked around the console as the Doctor followed behind her. She paused by the bicycle pump. She knew it was the vortex loop and she was pretty sure it was the next thing in the sequence. She held her hand out and paused as it hovered over the pump. Suddenly, she wasn't so sure.

"I…thought this was next, but I keep thinking there's something else before it." She muttered to herself.

She looked at the Doctor. His expression was unreadable as he watched her intently. She looked back at the vortex loop and looked at him again.

"I suppose I won't get any hints from you."

"Not one clue. You are on your own. Neither me nor the TARDIS will help you…"

He paused and his eyes widened when he saw a purple button nearby flashing on and off. He cursed silently hoping that Rose hadn't noticed it, but no such luck. She glanced over at the flashing button and a smile spread over her face.

"OH! Yes, that comes next." She said pressing it. "Thanks TARDIS!"

The Doctor let out an angry sigh as the TARDIS rumbled in reply. Rose went around to the vortex loop and began to pump it as he glanced up at the ceiling.

"Um…I thought we agreed not to give her any hints!" he said to his ship.

Rose pulled the final lever and she grinned when the TARDIS took off.

"Yes! I did it!"

"Except for the part where the TARDIS helped you." The Doctor replied.

"Aw, come on, I got the rest of it. The TARDIS just wants to help." Rose said.

"I understand that, but there may come a time when neither of us will be able to help you. You need to know this stuff if you are going to fly it. I don't feel like getting blown up or having a hole blown in the fabric of time and space because you pushed the wrong button."

He smiled.

"Having said that, I am still very proud of you. You have done very well." He said. "Now, if you don't mind, I want to take over so I can figure out where to go next."

Rose moved away from the monitor so the Doctor could enter coordinates. He leaned against the rim of the console while he thought.

"Hmm, perhaps we could go see the Diamond Mountains of Quabo Quazerak?" He muttered to himself. "Or take in the Set festival on Nooba? Or perhaps a trip back in time to---"

"Can I ask you something, Doctor?" Rose said.

The Doctor looked back at her.

"Yes?"

"Are there any planets you haven't visited before?" she asked.

"Um, a couple, why?"

"Can we go to one of those?"

The Doctor raised his eyebrow.

"You want to go to a planet I know absolutely nothing about?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I think it'll be fun. And, you'll get to explore it along with the rest of us." She said.

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"What's the matter, scared?"

"No, not in the least, I'm just wondering if it's wise to go traipsing across an unknown planet. I mean, ever since you got back, I've noticed you've been a lot more reckless than you used to be."

"Doctor, I wasted two years of my life sitting behind a desk in a bloody office doing paperwork. I'm back where I belong and I want to make the most of it. I'm not scared of the unknown anymore, not since I almost fell into the void. I just think it would be fun for us to discover a planet together and not have to listen to you telling us everything about it. I mean, it must get boring for you going to the same planets over and over."

"Sometimes, yeah." The Doctor conceded.

"Well, let's go somewhere you haven't been."

The Doctor grinned at her.

"Very well, if you want to live life dangerously, I will certainly oblige you, my little helpmate." He said.

He paused and thought for a moment and then entered some coordinates into the computer

"There." He said leaning back up when he finished.

"And you have no idea what waits at the end of these coordinates."

"None whatsoever. I know it's a planet and that's the full extent of my knowledge." He said to her.

"Cool! I can't wait to see it."

"Me too. Should be fun." He said taking her into his arms.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and held her close as the TARDIS turned around and headed off to their next adventure.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The TARDIS stopped and the Doctor looked at Rose.

"Well, here we are, mystery planet." He said to her.

"Ooo, creepy. Wonder what's out there?" Rose said, looking at him.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

He frowned at the look on Rose's face.

"What?" he asked.

"Rare hearing you say that. It's too bad I didn't have a tape recorder so I could play that phrase back whenever I want to." She said.

He chuckled.

"Well, shall we go get the others and get this show on the road?" he asked her.

"Yup." Rose said nodding.

"No need to get us, we're already here." Martha said as she and Donna walked into the room.

They walked up to the Doctor and Rose.

"So, where are we this time?" Martha asked.

The Doctor and Rose glanced at each other.

"No clue." He said shrugging.

Martha and Donna stared at him.

"Come again?" Martha said.

"I don't know where we are, apart from it's a planet." The Doctor replied. "I'm not even sure of the actual name, there was only a coordinate number in the computer."

"You mean you really don't know anything about this planet?" Martha said.

"Yup, I know absolutely nothing."

"Then, why did we come here?" Donna asked.

The Doctor pointed to Rose. They looked at her.

"I asked the Doctor to take us somewhere he's never been. I thought it might be fun to explore a planet he doesn't know about."

Donna and Martha stared at her.

"Excuse me, I don't think I heard you right." Donna said. "You wanna go outside and walk around when he doesn't know a damn thing about the place?"

"Yeah. I mean, I thought it would be fun for the Doctor." Rose replied.

"What about us? You ever stop to think it might be fun for us?" Donna said.

She and Martha glared at Rose. The Doctor, sensing trouble, came up beside her.

"Look, guys, it was my decision. I was the one who wanted to do this. Don't go blaming Rose." He said.

"What about us? Don't we count anymore?" Martha said to him. "I mean, you do realize that there's more people in here besides the two of you!"

"Of course I know that!" the Doctor said angrily.

"And it never entered your mind to consult with me and Donna before the two of you decided to go to some unknown planet?" Martha said.

The Doctor's eyes widened.

"I've never had to consult with either of you before." He said.

"Yes, but this is different." Donna said.

The Doctor folded his arms over his chest.

"In what way?"

"This time you don't know a bloody thing about the planet." Martha said angrily. "Sorry, Rose, but Donna and I like it when the Doctor has some knowledge about where we're going so we aren't walking around blind. I'd like to know when there might be a possible monster lurking in the shadows!"

Rose glanced up at the Doctor.

"I…I'm sorry, Martha," she said to her. "It's just that the Doctor and I…we loved doing stuff like this all the time."

"Yeah, but as Martha just pointed out, it's no longer the Doctor and you in here, is it?" Donna spat out.

"Alright, wait a moment!" the Doctor said holding up his hands as he stepped in front of Rose. "Calm down! Rose never meant to slight either one of you. She had all of us in mind when she asked me if we could do this. I'm the one that agreed to it so if there is any anger, you can direct it at me, not her!"

"Are you insane, Doctor?" Donna yelled at him.

The Doctor folded his arms over his chest and glared at her. She gulped.

"I mean, what are you thinking?" she continued in a normal tone of voice. "What if there's something nasty out there waiting to attack us?"

"What if there is? Is it any different than landing on a planet I do have knowledge about and being attacked there?" the Doctor said to her.

"Yes, but at least, you knew what we were up against then." Martha added.

"How do you know that I won't know what we're up against here?" the Doctor countered. "How do you know that there's something life threatening out there? I could have landed on another pleasure planet for all I know. I don't have windows in here so I can't see out. How do you know we haven't landed on the equivalent of Eden? You just assume that every planet we go to has some horrible, slobbering monster on it, so as soon as you hear it's a mystery planet you just jump down poor Rose's throat. And frankly, I'm upset that you did that. Rose has shown the two of you nothing but the utmost courtesy and respect since she came back which I'm sure hasn't been easy since she had to come back to a full TARDIS."

"Well, I'm so sorry Donna and I are here spoiling the romance for the two of you."

The Doctor's mouth dropped open.

"I didn't mean it like that!" he said angrily.

"No, but that's what you're implying by leaving us out when you chose where to go." Donna said as Martha nodded in agreement. "You don't want us around butting in and throwing in our two pence about which planet we go to."

The Doctor looked at Rose.

"Rose, did I say that? Did I say anything remotely like that?"

Rose shook her head, afraid that saying no would make things worse. The Doctor shook his head.

"Look, I'm sorry if we inadvertently pissed you two off by not including you in our decision to come here. That was not our intention, alright? I thought it would be a fun idea when Rose suggested it and I didn't realize that you would be put off by it."

"Well, of course you would agree with Rose. She's supposed to be your soul mate, isn't she?" Donna said. "If that Bad Wolf thing molded her to fit you, of course you'll wanna do everything she wants."

"I'm not the only one, Donna," Rose protested. "Jack used to like doing the same thing when he traveled with us and Mickey did too once he got used to the danger. I just assumed that you guys---"

"Yes, well, that's where you went wrong, Rose. You assumed we were like you." Martha said. "Donna and I aren't as reckless as you are. We wanna have a fair chance of making it back to the TARDIS alive!"

Rose and the Doctor stared at them in shock. Martha snorted and looked at Donna.

"Come on, let's let the lovebirds explore the planet by themselves. My shows are on." She said, turning and walking out of the room.

"Martha!" the Doctor said angrily.

He looked at Donna.

"Have a nice time." Donna said shrugging.

"Donna!" the Doctor said as she followed Martha.

He glared at Donna's back as she walked out of the room. He turned his head when he felt Rose's hand on his arm. His hearts ached when he saw her in tears.

"I'm sorry, Doctor," she sobbed. "I didn't think before I said something. I didn't mean to make them upset. I---"

"No!" the Doctor said grabbing her arms. "Rose, please, you did nothing wrong, alright? You and I---"

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"You and I know one another so well." He said gently as he wiped the tears away. "We've been together a lot longer, so you know what interests me. You knew that I would like the idea of exploring a planet I've never been to before, but you didn't know that Donna and Martha wouldn't feel the same way. I made the same mistake. You're right, we've always had the luxury of traveling with like-minded people so we did make the mistake of assuming that Martha and Donna were the same way."

"Maybe it would have been better if I hadn't come back."

The Doctor stared at her horrified.

"No! Oh Rassilon, no, don't say that, Rose. Don't even think it! Coming back was one of the best things that ever happened to me. I love that you're here beside me now! Angel, please, everything will calm down. Donna and Martha will get over this and things will be as they were before. Next time, we'll know enough to include them in the decision making process. Let's just go ahead and explore the planet without them. Let them both let their anger go while we're out. I bet by the time we get back, they'll be laughing and joking with us again. They just need time to cool down and things will go back to normal."

"And if things don't go back to normal by the time we get back?"

The Doctor sighed.

"Then, we all sit down and talk this through like adults. I'm thinking a talk is long overdue anyway because I'm sensing there's still some lingering resentment over you being back. I've never known them to fly off the handle like this before and I've done worse things since they've been here. In fact, whether or not we need to, let's talk to them, just to prevent any misunderstandings in the future. Just don't give up and leave, Rose. That's the last thing I want to happen!"

Rose nodded. The Doctor kissed the tears away.

"Now, let's just go out and have fun for awhile and then come back and have the talk. Okay?"

Rose nodded. The Doctor took her hand and held her close to his body briefly before the two of them turned and headed towards the front door.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Rose held the Doctor's hand as the two of them walked quietly across the surface of the planet. She had been quiet so far knowing that the Doctor was thinking. She could see from the expression on his face that he was troubled about what had just happened. He had wanted her return to be trouble free and she knew it pained him to see Donna and Martha yelling at her like that. She gave her hand a squeeze and he smiled at her.

"You alright?" he asked her.

Rose nodded. He looked around them at the tranquil surroundings. The sky was a lovely shade of lavender and three suns were sitting in the middle of it in a triangle formation. The grass was a deeper shade of lavender as were the leaves on the trees. Both of them could hear bird song coming from the branches.

"So much for the scary, terror-filled planet." The Doctor muttered angrily to himself.

"Doctor…"

"They had no right to do that to you, Rose." He said as they stopped. "No right at all. Look at this place. There is nothing threatening about it as far as I can tell. It's actually quite nice, so they both got themselves worked up over nothing."

He looked back at the TARDIS and shook his head.

"I won't have it." He said softly. "I won't have dissention in my home. If they can't get along, then I won't have any choice but to drop them off back at their homes."

"Doctor, wait, just give them a chance." Rose said. "We'll work it out. Don't ditch them."

The Doctor sighed.

"I'm not gonna ditch them yet. I will give them another chance. Like I said, we will be having a conversation with them when the two of us get back, but if this petty resentment continues, I'm gonna have to say goodbye to both of them. You are back now and they're just gonna have to get used to that!"

He shook his head and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I'm ruining our nice walk." He said to Rose. "I'm just gonna wait till we get back before we deal with this. Right now let's just enjoy the planet."

Rose nodded and smiled. The Doctor put his arm around her and pulled her close as they set off again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Doctor?"

Donna walked back into the console room and looked around.

"Doctor? Rose? You guys in here?"

She sighed when she glanced around the empty room.

"Crap." She muttered to herself.

She turned and walked back out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She found Martha in the den watching a chat show. She sat down beside her.

"The Doctor and Rose are gone. They must have gone outside." She said to her.

Martha shrugged.

"Let them explore. They probably wanted to be alone anyway." She muttered as she kept her eyes on the TV screen.

Donna stared at her.

"That wasn't fair to do that to Rose." She said.

Martha looked at her.

"Fair? I'll tell you what's not fair. Making decisions without our input!" Martha said angrily. "Ever since Rose got back, we've slowly been pushed to the sidelines! I'm tired of it! I don't care if Rose was here first, we have just as much right to be here as she does! You notice that the Doctor spends most of his time with her now and what's more; he's teaching her to pilot the bloody TARDIS. Why can't he teach us? What? Is he scared we're gonna blow up his precious ship or something? What if something happens to the Doctor and Rose and we need to get out of here. What are we gonna do then? I don't care if this Bad Wolf thing picked her to be with the Doctor. It said we were picked to help him too. So, why are we being shunned now?"

"I don't think we're being shunned, Martha."

"Oh no? Then why weren't we asked if we wanted to go to this planet or not?"

"Because we never ask." Donna said angrily. "The Doctor's right. Neither of us has ever questioned where he was taking us. He just took us and we explored whatever was out there. So, I don't blame him being shocked when all of a sudden we want to know where we're going first. The Doctor is many things, Martha, but he is not a mind reader. And as for Rose, I have never once felt slighted by her. The Doctor was right about that too. Like it or not, Rose was here first and when she came back, she had every reason in the world to resent us. You see how much influence she has over the Doctor. I'm sure if she wanted to, she could have talked him into taking us back home, but she didn't. She has treated us both with respect and extended the hand of friendship when she didn't have to. I have never had a problem with her. I think she's a nice person and I'm sorry now that I blew up at her. Which is why I went out there to try to apologize. I don't want to lose her friendship over something like this and I'm sure you feel the same way."

She paused and stared at Martha who was sulking.

"Or do you?" she said. "Because suddenly I'm sensing this goes a lot deeper than not being consulted on what planets the Doctor goes to. You still love him, don't you?"

Martha looked away for a moment and then jerked her head around at her.

"Yes, I suppose I still do." She said. "I did try to get over him the last time I left and I thought I had, but Rose being here is bringing back all the hatred I felt towards her."

Donna frowned.

"Hatred? Why do you hate Rose? She wasn't even here. She was trapped in another universe when you first met the Doctor."

She stared at her.

"You were that jealous of her?" she said in disbelief. "You didn't even know her."

"Oh, I knew her alright." Martha said. "From the way the Doctor went on about her, I felt like I knew the woman personally. You weren't around when he did that, Donna. I told you guys about the night we shared the bed and how rude he was when he told me that Rose knew just what to say and I was just a novice. I mean, how insensitive can you get? It took all I had not to deck him right then and there!"

Donna shook her head.

"Martha…it isn't Rose's fault that she was here first and the Doctor fell in love with her. He has every right to love her."

Martha sighed angrily.

"I know that, Donna, but I just wish sometimes she was still trapped in the other universe."

"Why? Because you think you'd have a chance at the Doctor then?"

"No, I know now that I don't have a chance with him."

"I don't believe that. I think you still do. I think you still hold out hope that the Doctor might fall in love with you one day and get rid of Rose." Donna replied. "That's what you were hoping when you were alone with him, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Donna, but can you blame me? Look at him! He's gorgeous. He's sweet. He's funny. He's smart. I mean, don't you feel the same way about him?"

"Um…no, I don't. I kinda got turned off trying to hook up with someone when the last man I dated teamed up with a giant spider and tried to have me killed." Donna replied.

Martha couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Yeah, I guess that does help to deter you from the dating scene a bit." She said.

Donna sighed.

"Look, I like the Doctor as a friend and nothing more. I have no problem with him being with Rose, but then I don't have the same feelings for him that you do. I can understand how it must be for you to love him and not have the love returned. Trust me, I've experienced that more times than I'd like to admit. But, wishing Rose was stuck in another universe so you can have a shot is a little extreme. I, for one, don't want the Doctor to go back to the way he was before she came back. Frankly, the sullen moods he got in frightened me. He's not like that now. He's happy. I want him to be happy. Lord knows the poor guy deserves it. And so does Rose. I know jealously is clouding your judgment, but she is not some evil, scheming hag that's keeping your man from you. She and him fell in love long before we stepped foot in here and I'm sorry to tell you this, but the Doctor did had a life before he met you and you'll just have to accept that! Now, I'm gonna do everything possible to keep from getting ejected from the TARDIS and if you were smart, you would do the same thing because I'm afraid that's where all this is heading. Just, let Rose be and concentrate on being her friend instead of her rival."

Martha sat quietly mulling over Donna's words. She nodded.

"You're right, Donna. I was a bitch to Rose and she didn't deserve it. I like that the Doctor is happy now too."

She sighed wistfully.

"I just still wish sometimes he would look at me the way he looks at her." She said shaking her head.

Donna nodded.

"I understand, but you know the universe is a big pond and there's a lot of fish out there swimming in it. There's someone out there for you, Martha. Concentrate on finding them instead of living in the past and what might have been, if there ever was a "would have been" in the first place. Now, when the Doctor and Rose get back, I think we should both talk to them and tell them we're sorry before the Doctor decides we need to leave."

Martha nodded.

"Yeah, first thing we do when they get back is talk to them. I don't want to leave either. I love traveling with him."

Donna smiled.

"Good. And just…try to be friends with Rose. She isn't your enemy. Lord knows we have enough of them out there without having one in here."

"Yeah." Martha said. "I agree. So, we'll just wait and when they come back, we'll be out there apologizing."

Donna nodded. She settled back in the couch and watched the chat show silently with Martha.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Ah! How about we sit up here for awhile?" The Doctor said pointing to huge boulder in front of them.

"Fine with me." Rose replied.

They two of them climbed up and sat side-by-side taking in the surroundings.

"This really isn't a bad place. I have to make a note to come back here on occasion so we can get some down time. It's rare to find a planet where nothing's jumping up and threatening us."

Rose nodded. She scanned the surroundings.

"Doctor!"

"Hmm?" he said looking at her.

She pointed off to her left. In the distance they could see a small white building standing out in the middle of a field.

"Hullo, so there is life here beside birds?" the Doctor muttered.

"You think it's someone's house?"

The Doctor stared at it.

"Um, if it is, it must be cramped in there since I only see one room." He said.

Rose looked at him.

"Should we investigate?"

The Doctor smiled.

"You read my mind."

They slid off the boulder and walked across the field towards it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, maybe this isn't a house after all." The Doctor said as they neared the structure.

He and Rose stared at it. It was a white marble building. The only opening was a metal door. They glanced at each other.

"Should we go in?" Rose asked.

The Doctor considered that. He glanced at Rose and walked up to the door. He hesitated a moment and then knocked hard. They could hear the banging echoing on the other side.

"Lot of room in there." The Doctor said to Rose.

"Bigger on the inside?" Rose asked shrugging.

The Doctor grinned at that. He folded his arms over his chest and waited for someone to answer. After a couple of minutes, he looked at Rose.

"No answer, should we take a peek in?" he asked her.

Rose smiled and nodded.

"Okay, your funeral." The Doctor said reaching into his pocket for his sonic screwdriver.

He used it on the lock and then pushed on the door. It opened with a creak and the Doctor looked inside.

"Pretty dark in here."

"You got a torch on you?" Rose asked.

"No, but there's a wooden version here by the door." He said reaching in and grabbing it. "I do have some matches, hang on."

He handed the torch to Rose, fiddled around in his trouser pocket and finally found the tiny box of matches. He lit one and set the cloth tip on fire. He put the matches back in his pocket and took the torch from Rose. He leaned back in and looked at her.

"Stairs right at the door. Good thing we didn't try to go inside without a light." He said.

Rose nodded. The Doctor took her hand and they slowly walked down the marble stairs.

Behind them, the three suns started to slowly sink in the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Phew, it stinks in here." Rose said as they walked along a narrow marble passageway. "Smells like something died."

She held her hand over her mouth and nose and looked around. The walls on either side were made of marble and so was the ceiling initially, but now it was packed Earth. Rose looked down and saw the floor was packed Earth too.

"What is this place?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Your guess is as good as mine." He said shrugging. "One of the disadvantages of me coming to an unknown planet, you know."

They saw an opening up ahead and passed through it. The passageway widened into a room and they looked around. Rose grimaced when she saw dead bodies resting horizontally in little holes carved into the marble.

"My guess is this is a burial site and we're walking through the catacombs." The Doctor said.

"I guess I was right about it smelling like something died in here." Rose said.

"Yeah, and my funeral comment was spot on too, it seems."

"So, this planet is inhabited?"

"Yes, at least it was at one time." The Doctor said.

Rose frowned when she looked at the doorway at the far side of the room. In the flickering of the torchlight, she thought she could make out some writing. She took the Doctor's arm and led him over to it. She held his torch arm up and they read it.

"All hail King Mordrok." She read aloud. "We who lie here pledge to serve him even after death."

Rose raised her eyebrows.

"Wow, that's some vow." She said to the Doctor.

"My guess is this is Mordrok's tomb. The ancient Egyptians buried their dead with human sacrifices or representations of servants to serve them in the afterlife. I'm thinking that is what that means." He said.

Rose nodded. She looked around.

"So, Mordrok must be further down, I guess."

"I would think so. I think these are his so-called servants."

"Do you wanna go try to find Mordrok?" she asked.

"It's up to you, Rose. I'm up for it if you are."

Rose smiled.

"Yeah, I wanna go see him."

The Doctor smiled.

"After you then." He said gesturing to the doorway.

Rose took the torch from his hands. The Doctor followed her into the passageway. This time they saw that there were more corpses lying in holes carved on either side of them. Rose put her hand over her nose.

"Ugh, it reeks in here!"

She looked back at him.

"How can you stand it?"

"I'm not breathing right now."

"Oh! Respiratory bypass system."

"You got it."

Rose sighed.

"I hate you and your alien body sometimes." He said as the Doctor laughed.

They walked along. The further along they got, the more claustrophobic Rose felt. They had probably been walking for fifteen minutes now and nothing but dead bodies on both sides and none of them looked like remotely like a king.

Then, suddenly the path started sloping upward and both the Doctor and Rose had to strain to climb up.

"I'm guessing we're nearing the king's tomb now if we're starting to go up." The Doctor said.

The path sloped up so sharply that both the Doctor and Rose had to push themselves to climb up it.

"Ugh, hope this Mordrok is worth the climb." She said.

She panted as both of them climbed up.

"Jeez, where are we now, climbing a bloody pyramid?" she said.

"Didn't see one, but then we've been walking for awhile." The Doctor said. "Who knows how far we've gotten."

"I'm glad it's a narrow passageway then, so we can find our way back to the TARDIS."

They climbed and climbed the narrow slope. Finally, just when Rose was about to give up and turn back, they reached a plateau. They walked onto it and stood a moment giving their aching legs a rest. Rose shined the torch light in front of them and to her relief she saw only a straight path ahead. She looked at the Doctor.

"Wanna keep going?"

"We've come this far, might as well go all the way." The Doctor replied.

Rose nodded. She took the Doctor's hand and they set off again. As they walked along, Rose looked around and saw that this time there were no holes carved into the walls. It was completely smooth white marble. She was glad of that. The smell up here wasn't overpowering and she could even hear the Doctor breathing again. The lack of stench helped to combat her feeling of unease and she actually began to enjoy the silence. Just the two of them walking along in the dark and the quiet, in a weird way it was kinda romantic.

Then, her eyes caught another inscription on the wall. She alerted the Doctor to it and both of them stopped in front of it.

BEWARE; WHOSOEVER DISTURBS KING MORDROK SHALL SUFFER THE WRATH OF THE UNDEAD LEGIONS.

Rose looked back at the Doctor.

"Ooo, that's real intimidating, alright." He said as she giggled. "Is it like Return of the King with the ghost army or just plain brain eating zombies?"

"Shall we risk the wrath of the undead?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, what the hell, I've seen enough zombie movies to know how slow they are. We can kick their arses with no problem."

He gave Rose's hand a squeeze when she giggled.

"Okay, let's go then." She said.

"Yes, onward and hopefully not upward because my legs are still aching from that."

Rose nodded. They turned and walked further up the passageway.

Unbeknownst to them, the suns had set completely in the sky covering the land above in complete darkness and in the earth below, in the darkness of the catacombs, the dead began to stir.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"At last," the Doctor said when they came to a large wooden door.

He looked at the huge padlock on it and looked back at Rose.

"I guess he didn't want his servants barging in without knocking." He said shrugging.

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"Sorry, mate, we want a quick look at ya and then we'll be on our way!" the Doctor said using it on the lock.

It fell open and the Doctor removed it and set it on the ground. He opened the door and peeked in.

"What do you see?" Rose asked.

The Doctor looked back at her.

"The poshish tomb a dead man ever had." He said.

"Wha?"

The Doctor opened the door all the way and Rose's mouth dropped open when she saw the gigantic, opulent room on the other side.

"You've gotta be kidding." Rose said walking inside. "This is his tomb?"

"Apparently so." The Doctor said coming in behind her and shutting the door.

Rose walked around in a circle staring with mouth agape. Flaming torches were everywhere providing ample light. She stared at the arched ceiling, the stone walls, the huge fireplace, the elegant, plush furniture and the carved marble statues of people and animals.

"If this is how they bury the dead here, be sure to bring me back when I go." Rose said.

"Somehow I don't think this is meant for everyone, Rose, just royalty. If it were for everyone, all those people down in the catacombs would be buried like this."

Rose looked around.

"Where's his coffin or crypt or whatever?" she asked. "All I see are furniture and statues."

"Perhaps this is a symbolic crypt and his remains are buried elsewhere?" the Doctor offered.

"Um, if this is only symbolic, why go through the trouble of putting all this stuff in here?"

"There are a lot of planets that do something like this for their royal dead." The Doctor said. "Even the Egyptians and a few other Earth cultures did it to a degree. Furnish the spirit with all they thought it would need in the afterlife."

"Yeah, but usually the Egyptians would bury the body with the stuff, right?"

"Yes, but then again, we are just looking at one room here. The crypt may be nearby and whoever these people are probably thought that his spirit would rise up out of his grave and possibly relax in here."

He wandered around the room while Rose put her torch in an empty holder and went over to examine a statue. It was a man spearing some kind of boar-like beast. Rose stared at the man's face. The man looked about twenty with handsome features and a piercing, cold stare. the whole face had an air of royalty about it.

"Hmmm, wonder if this is Mordrok?" she said to herself.

"Rose, over here."

Rose looked over and noticed the Doctor was nowhere in sight.

"Where are you?"

"Walk around the fireplace, I'm on the other side."

Rose did as he said and saw him standing by an enormous pair of wooden doors.

"Perhaps we shall find our friend behind these doors." The Doctor said pointing to them.

Rose whistled.

"Cor blimey, they didn't spare any expense with this guy, did they?" she said walking over to his side. "Makes me wonder who he was now."

"Someone very important." The Doctor said pulling out his sonic screwdriver.

He unlocked the door and both of them pushed it open. They walked inside and their mouths dropped when they saw a huge library in front of him.

"I guess he likes to read in the afterlife?" the Doctor said.

"I'll say!" Rose said staring at the bookcases that lined every inch of the walls.

The Doctor stared at the shelves and his eyes boggled. There had to be at least a thousand books, if not more. Rose glanced at him and saw the expression on his face. He was a kid in a literary candy store. She touched his shoulder and he grinned at her.

"You're in heaven now, ain't ya?" she asked.

"Oh yes!"

He closed the door and looked over at a huge leather-bound book sitting on a table. He glanced at Rose and the two of them walked over to it.

THE LIFE OF MORDROK, EMPEROR AND SORCEROR.

Rose raised her eyebrow.

"A king and a sorcerer? He must have been pretty powerful."

She gulped.

"Let's hope he doesn't have any medallions lying about then." She added.

The Doctor glanced at her and took her hand.

"Rose, this guy is dead and even if he isn't, I won't let anything like that happen to you again." He said. "And neither will the Bad Wolf. We're both here watching over you and protecting you."

Rose smiled and nodded. She moved closer to the Doctor's side while he opened the book and turned the pages. She glanced around and saw another door off to their left.

"Geez, how many rooms are in this tomb?" she muttered.

She looked at the Doctor who had his glasses on and was reading quietly. She stared at him for a moment and then read the page he was on.

In the year of the Mazarak god, 5342, the great and noble Mordrok slew the vicious beast, Uzarion, by use of weapons and enchantments. The great beast had terrorized the kingdom of the great and powerful Mordrok, but, after challenging him to combat, his power proved too great for him and the beast died a violent and painful death. Mordrok then took the head of his opponent and mounted it upon a pike as a warning for any others who dared to challenge his kingdom.

"Lovely guy." Rose said dryly.

The Doctor started to turn the page and then glanced at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you reading too?"

"Go ahead; I'm just glancing at stuff with ya."

The Doctor nodded and turned the page. Rose leaned over and looked at another passage.

Mordrok, the magnificent, rode into battle against the legions of his sworn enemy, Pithios of Yutok. Mordrok had with him 10,000 of his best warriors which easily bested the pitiful ranks of Pithios. Only 500 soldiers stood with Pithios and all were slain and beheaded after only a half hour's fighting.

"Wow, this guy sure liked to chop off people's heads." Rose said.

The Doctor looked where she was pointing and read the passage.

"Hey, you wanna make sure your enemy is dead, lob their head off." He said to her.

"10,000 people, I wonder where they all went? I didn't see anyone when we were outside." Rose said.

The Doctor shrugged.

"Dunno. If they are as fierce as this writer is claiming, I wouldn't want to mess with them anyway." He said. "I like my head right where it is."

"Yeah, me too." Rose said.

He glanced at her wanting to know if he could turn the page. Rose nodded and leaned back over when he had finished. Her eyes scanned down the page and finally settled on a passage.

In the year of the Mazarak god, 5365, a great hoard of warriors commanded by Saltis the Braveheart invaded Tytus.

"This planet, I think it's called Tytus. See here?" Rose said pointing to the passage.

The Doctor glanced at it and smiled.

"Ah, finally we can put a name to the planetary face. Good job, little helpmate." He said to her.

Rose smiled.

"I do my best." She said.

The Doctor read the rest of the passage. Rose watched as his eyes widened.

"What is it, Doctor?" she asked him.

The Doctor jabbed his finger at the passage. Rose looked at where he was pointing.

The brave fighters of Mordrok were slaughtered. However, through the black arts, Mordrok was able to resuscitate them. Unfortunately, he could not bring back their souls from the hereafter and so they remained undead. Mordrok saw the value of such an army and put an enchantment upon them controlling them and making them eternally loyal to him. He then commanded them to slumber in catacombs under the ground until they are needed to defend him or his castle from any and all intruders.

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other.

"No, it can't be." Rose said.

"Whosoever disturbs King Mordrok shall suffer the wrath of the undead legions." The Doctor said.

"Doctor, it can't be true."

"Rose, I don't think this is a tomb. I think we're standing in Mordrok's palace." He said. "And I think its time for us to leave and return to the TARDIS before something bad happens."

Rose nodded. They closed the book and grabbed two of the torches. They opened the door and hurried across the huge room to the little wooden door.

"Hopefully, we'll be able to sneak back out of here without anyone noticing." The Doctor said to her.

They threw open the door and gasped when they saw several undead warriors staring at them with milky white eyes.

"Oh crap." The Doctor said.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The Doctor and Rose backed up as the zombie soldiers stared at them menacingly.

"Um, hi, I suppose you think we're intruding." The Doctor said. "And we are, but it's all a mistake, see we were out for a stroll and we saw this delightful building with a little staircase inside it and being the nosy people that we are, we decided to see what was at the other end of it…and now we've seen it, so we'll be on our way. Good day to you."

He cleared his throat when none of the zombies moved.

"Please, can we get by?" he said sweetly. "We didn't disturb anything except one book and we closed it back so no harm done. So you can all go back to sleep now, okay?"

His eyes widened when the lead zombie pulled a huge, rusty sword out of his scabbard.

"Now there's no need for that. I was just telling Rose I like my head right where it is and---"

He gasped and he and Rose ducked when the zombie took a swing at his head.

"Right! I think we'll find another way out then!" The Doctor said grabbing Rose's hand.

They ran across the room as all the zombies withdrew their swords and gave chase. They ran into the library and the Doctor used his screwdriver to lock the door. They looked over at the other door.

"Do you think we should go?" Rose asked him.

They jerked their heads around when they heard the zombies hacking at the wooden door with their swords.

"I definitely think we should go!" the Doctor said.

They ran over and the Doctor tried the door. It was locked, so he used his screwdriver on it. He positioned Rose behind him and flung open the door. He looked in and saw a long hallway. Grabbing Rose's hand, they sped down it towards the other end.

"If we get out of this alive, do not mention this to Martha or Donna because I guarantee we'll never hear the end of it!" the Doctor said to her.

They tried the door and it was unlocked, the Doctor flung it open and they ran into an opulent bedroom.

"Doctor, maybe we should slow down." Rose said. "We'll get ourselves lost!"

The Doctor paused and nodded.

"You're right, that would defeat the purpose of escaping." He said.

He looked around at the room.

"Rose, have you noticed any windows anywhere?" he asked her.

"No, I was about to ask you the same thing."

The Doctor cursed.

"I get the feeling we're still underground." He said. "Bollocks, now we have to find a way back to that door and try to get through it. It's the only way out."

"But, there were at least thirty or forty dead people up that passageway."

"Don't remind me." He said.

He ran his hand through his hair.

"With any luck, all of them are searching as one huge group. If they've all run out at one time, maybe we can circle back and sneak out."

"And if they haven't?"

"Well, then, we have to hope there aren't too many left to get through." The Doctor said. "At any rate, we're wasting time standing here. Come on, let's go through one of these doors and try to find a way back to that room."

They looked at both doors.

"The one on the left." He said pointing to the one nearest them.

They ran to it and the Doctor tried it. It was locked so he quickly used his screwdriver on it. He flung it open and cursed when he saw a winding staircase leading up.

"Okay, we don't want to go up so we'll try door number two." He said.

They ran over to the other door and tried it. It was unlocked and the Doctor opened it. They peeked in and frowned when they saw a room composed entirely of mirrors. The only thing that wasn't a mirror was a wooden door across the way. The Doctor shrugged.

"Mordrok is vain, I guess." He said. "Anyway, come on, before the skeleton crew catch up with us."

They ran into the room and ran across to the other side. The Doctor tried the door and found it locked. Sighing, he used the screwdriver on it and tried it again. He frowned when the door didn't open. He tried the screwdriver again and tried to open the door.

"Come on, come on!" he said gritting his teeth.

He let out a frustrated yell.

"Come on, back the way we came." He said.

They turned to run out the other door when it suddenly slammed shut. The Doctor let out a frustrated yell and ran across. He tried the door and found it locked. He tried the screwdriver and it remained locked.

"Dammit!" he yelled.

He turned back around to Rose and saw her standing right behind him.

"Doctor, what's wrong? Why won't it open?" Rose asked.

She frowned when she saw the Doctor was looking past her. She turned and gasped. Instead of her reflection, there was a late middle-aged man standing inside the mirror staring back at them. He had a haggard face and graying hair that flowed down the back of his head to the navy blue robe he was wearing. Despite his age, Rose took a look at the man's face and saw the same features that she saw on the statue. She looked into the cold, merciless eyes of the man and moved closer to the Doctor.

"Who are you?" the Doctor demanded.

"I might ask you the same thing since you are the ones intruding in my palace." He said.

"I am the Doctor and this is Rose. I assume then you are Mordrok?"

"You assume correctly." He said. "This is my home and you both are trespassing."

"Yes, and I'm very sorry. It was an accident." The Doctor said. "We haven't bothered anything so if you'll just let us leave…"

He trailed off when he realized Mordrok wasn't paying attention to him. He saw his gaze was fixed on Rose and he moved closer to her.

"I said," the Doctor said loudly trying to divert attention back to him. "We wish to leave here."

"You may leave."

The Doctor was taken aback.

"Really?"

"Yes, go, I have no need of you."

"Well, gee, I was figuring I'd have to argue with ya, but I guess I was wrong. Thanks. And I swear we won't intrude ever again. Come on, Rose."

"Not her."

The Doctor stared at him.

"I'm sorry?"

"You may leave, but she stays."

"Uh, no, she doesn't. Rose goes where I go."

"Not anymore. I will let you walk out of here unopposed if you surrender her to me."

"Well, then I guess I walk out of here opposed then because there is no way in hell I'm leaving without her." The Doctor said angrily.

"I'm afraid you have no choice." Mordrok said. "Come to me, pretty one!"

He raised his hand and Rose gasped as she was pulled by an unseen force across the mirrored floor towards him. The Doctor tried to grab at her, but she quickly sped away out of his grasp. The Doctor was blinded momentarily by a flash of light that surrounded Rose. When he got his vision back, he was horrified to see that Rose was trapped in the mirror and Mordrok was now outside it. He sneered as the Doctor watched Rose slamming her hands against the mirror trying to find a way out.

"LET HER GO!" the Doctor bellowed at him.

He tried to run towards him, but Mordrok raised his hand and he was knocked back by an unseen hand against the mirrored wall.

"She is mine now; you no longer need concern yourself with her."

"Oh, on the contrary, I will concern myself because she and I are together!" the Doctor snarled.

He tried to tackle him. Mordrok raised his hand and uttered an incantation. Rose screamed as the Doctor fell to his knees holding the sides of his head in agony. It felt to him like someone was tearing his mind apart.

"No, leave him alone!" Rose screamed banging on the mirror.

Mordrok looked at her as the Doctor let out a pained yell.

"Do you agree to stay here with me in return for his life?" he asked her.

"NO, ROSE!" The Doctor bellowed out.

Rose stared at the Doctor as he held his head and gritted his teeth. Through his suffering, he managed to lock eyes with her.

"No." he said to her. "Don't do it, Rose, please!"

Tears ran down Rose's cheeks as she stared at him. She looked at Mordrok.

"Yes, I agree to stay with you. Just let him go. Don't hurt him anymore." She said sadly.

"NO!"

Mordrok smiled.

"Very well, I shall cease his torment and magically spirit him outside the boundaries of my palace."

"NO, ROSE! DAMN YOU, YOU BASTARD!" the Doctor bellowed at Mordrok.

He gasped when Mordrok extended his hand and the Doctor flew into his grasp. He closed his hand around his throat.

"In three days, I shall make her my bride and then she will be lost to you forever." He said.

"Then, by the end of three days, I will save her from you!" the Doctor snarled.

He looked over at Rose who was staring at him sadly from her prison.

"Rose, I will come for you. I will always come for you!" he gasped.

Rose mouthed "I love you." To him as Mordrok chuckled.

"If I were you, I would take this chance I'm giving you and leave. After I put the death ring on her finger in marriage, she will cease to live and become my undead bride, then there is nothing you can do to bring her back to the mortal world."

"You haven't heard the last of me, count on that."

"Goodbye, Doctor." Mordrok said.

The Doctor shut his eyes in pain as a brilliant, white light enveloped him. Then, the next thing he knew he was laying on his back in the field. He stared up at the darkness around him and for a minute wondered if he was dead. Then as his eyes adjusted, he finally saw some stars twinkling in the night sky above him. He leapt to his feet. Turning, he ran as fast as he could in what he hoped was the direction of the TARDIS.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Donna and Martha sat side by side on the captain's chair staring at the front door. It had been several hours since the Doctor and Rose had left and they were worried. Donna had ventured outside earlier and noticed that it was almost pitch black outside, which only added to her worry.

"God, where could they be?" Donna muttered. "It's been about five or six hours now."

Martha looked at her.

"Maybe we should grab a couple of torches and look around." She said. "You saw how dark it is out there; maybe they're having trouble finding the TARDIS."

Donna nodded.

"Good idea,"

She paused.

"Where does he keep the torches?" she asked.

Martha leaped up.

"I know where they are, just sit here and make sure they don't come back in the meantime."

Donna nodded. Martha ran out of the room as she leaned back in the chair. She stared at the console in front of her looking at the odd assortment of buttons and switches and doodads on top.

Suddenly, the front door opened and the Doctor stumbled inside.

"Doctor!" Donna said leaping up from her seat. "Oh, my God, where have you guys been? We've been worried sick about you two."

She frowned when she noticed the Doctor was alone. He staggered over to the captain's chair and slumped down in it. She took a quick peek out of the open door and looked back at him as she closed it.

"Doctor, where's Rose?" she said to him.

"She's gone."

"Gone?" Donna murmured.

Her eyes widened.

"Oh God! Doctor, listen, Martha and I…it was a stupid thing to do to go off on Rose like that." She said running over to him. "We wanted to talk to you about today and we've been waiting all night for you guys to get back. Rose didn't have to leave. We don't want her to leave!"

"No, Rose has been kidnapped." The Doctor said looking at her.

"Kidnapped? By who?"

"An emperor slash sorcerer by the name of Mordrok." He said.

"I have the torches." Martha said running in the room.

She stopped short and dropped them on the floor.

"Doctor!" she said running to him. "Thank God. We were wondering where you guys went! Its pitch black outside!"

She looked around.

"Where's Rose at?" she asked.

"Rose has been kidnapped." Donna said.

Martha stared at her in shock.

"Kidnapped? By who?" Martha said to him.

She sighed when the Doctor didn't answer her.

"Doctor, I'm sorry for what I did today. It was uncalled for. Please don't be angry at me or Donna. We're concerned about Rose, really."

The Doctor glanced sideways at her. He sighed and explained everything that had happened to them. They sat down silently beside him when he finished.

"And this…death ring…is supposed to turn her into a zombie?"

"Something like that, yeah."

Donna and Martha looked at each other.

"I don't understand, Doctor. You told me that there was no such thing as magic and now this is the second person we've come across in two months who can do it. I thought magic was impossible."

The Doctor sighed.

"I thought Rose coming back over the void was impossible, but it happened. I thought the Rachnoss still existing was impossible, but there was the Emporess of them right in front of my eyes. Jack shouldn't be immortal, but he is. So, there are three impossible things that have happened." He said. "Believe it or not, I don't know everything that goes on in the universe."

He paused.

"I know most of the things that go on in the universe, but not all." He added. "It seems like the past three years I have seen a lot of impossible things happen. I tended to dismiss magic because it doesn't fit in with my scientific view of things, but even I can be wrong. The point is, this Mordrok has Rose, has the ability to perform magic and has an undead army at his disposal. We have three days before Rose becomes his undead wife and at the moment, I haven't a clue how to get her back."

"What about the TARDIS? Can't you fly it in there and get her?" Donna asked.

"How do I get her out of the mirror though?" the Doctor said looking at her.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot about that part." She said.

"What about you?" Martha asked.

He looked at her.

"What about me?"

"Can't you learn sorcery from someone so you and this Mordrok bloke will be on an level playing field?"

The Doctor widened his eyes.

"In three days?" he said.

"You have a time machine." Martha pointed out.

"Okay, yes I do. Now, apart from Mordrok and Triton, do you know offhand any sorcerer who would be willing to teach me?"

"Uh, no, I don't." Martha said quietly.

"Triton wouldn't do it for you?" Donna asked.

The Doctor thought.

"I'm not sure, but I really don't wanna go ask him since they wanted me to stay as far away from them as possible. Plus, learning what he knows might put more ideas in his head about me being the destroyer and he'll start thinking I'm only learning it so I can use it against him."

"What about Merlin then? Did he exist?" Martha asked.

"Yes, but unfortunately, he wasn't a sorcerer. That was an embellishment storytellers thought up when they told the tale of King Arthur to people. Anyone else you can think of?"

"Um, I'd say Houdini, but I doubt his magic is what you have in mind." Donna said.

"Nope."

He sighed.

"Look, I think it's safe to say that learning how to be a sorcerer is out. Let's think of something else and think of it quickly before Rose becomes the walking dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mordrok sighed contentedly as he walked down the corridor towards the mirror room. After centuries of looking for the perfect mate, he finally found one. Actually, truth be told, Rose was the first female he had seen since his youth and that was over 300 years ago. He had learned sorcery during his younger years and had used it to save himself when he had accidentally been shot in a duel with a rival over a young woman. The bullet had pierced a lung and he had murmured the incantation while he had been hovering at death's door. Unfortunately, he was still a novice at that time and instead of healing and reviving his body, he accidentally zombified himself. Since then he had lived a life as the undead. He had used this undead state to wage war, gain territory for himself and eventually become ruler of Tytus. His fierce fighting skills coupled with his skills in sorcery and the fact that he couldn't be killed made his enemies tremble and he quickly gained a reputation as a brave and ruthless fighter. The way he recklessly charged headlong into battle without a thought for his safety filled men with awe and fear. He had no trouble recruiting men to his side and he built up a formidable fighting force. He used them skillfully in battle after battle until almost the entire planet was under his thumb.

It was the same incantation that had changed him that allowed him to change his dead troops into his undead warriors. By that time, he had made some powerful enemies and he had been forced to build his palace in the center of a huge mountain. He had cast a powerful enchantment over the mountain rendering it invisible to the naked eye and the only way out was a pathway lined with catacombs in which his undead army could guard him. He finished up by constructing a small mausoleum type structure so that he would know where the entrance was, but he had always made sure the door was bolted and secure. How the Doctor got through it was a mystery to him, but now he was glad he did since he brought Rose right to him.

He had been lonely for a long time and had wished for a female companion to share his life and his bed, but unfortunately, the females had long since left along with most of the living males. He had been left to dream at night of the comforting feel of a woman as she lay beside him. And now, here was his chance. Of course, Rose would have to be converted into the undead so that she could be with him throughout eternity. If he wanted to, he could chant an incantation and turn her immediately. But he had the death ring in his possession for an occasion such as this. It had been given to him by his mentor in the dark arts centuries ago. It was a simple gold band that at first glance resembled any other wedding ring, but the undead curse had been placed on it centuries before he had come into possession of it. It rested on a purple velvet lining in the middle of a purple and gold casket. An extremely elegant container for such a deadly piece of jewelry. Once the casket was opened, it took three days for the enchantment on the ring to reach full potency which was why he had chosen that time frame. If he had his way, he would place it on Rose's finger now and get it over with, but the three days allowed him to plan a small wedding and add a little more legitimacy to it all. After all, if she was going to become his wife, she should go through the formality of a ceremony. It was only fitting for his future queen.

Speaking of, that was why he needed to visit Rose and have a little talk with her. She needed to be prepared for her wedding day. He didn't like the idea of her being imprisoned in the mirror for the moment, but until he was sure she wouldn't try to escape and go back to the Doctor, he was forced to leave her there. Not that she had much hope of getting past his army in the first place.

He had noticed the affectionate look she had given him before he had spirited him out of the palace and he hoped that some day she would give him the same look. But, he knew that it would take time for her to fall in love with him and time was something he had in abundance.

Reaching the door to the mirror room, he paused a moment and then with a smile went in to greet his blushing bride.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Hello, Rose." He said cheerfully when he entered the room.

Rose glared at him silently. He walked over and stood in front of her.

"I wanted to talk to you about the wedding ceremony in three days. I'm hoping since you have volunteered to stay with me that you will be cooperative.

"I did what I did to save the Doctor's life; it doesn't mean I have feelings for you." Rose replied.

"Of course not, I don't expect you to fall in love with me right away. All I ask is you give me a chance." He said.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"I am an affectionate lover, Rose, probably just as affectionate as the Doctor."

"Somehow I doubt that." Rose muttered.

"Were you two close?"

Rose glared at him.

"It's a simple question. I don't know too many people who would sacrifice their freedom to save another. He seemed very distraught too. This leads me to think you had a relationship."

"Bravo, Sherlock." Rose muttered.

"Who is Sherlock?"

Rose sighed.

"Never mind…just skip it." She said testily.

"Rose, I realize that you'll probably miss the Doctor for awhile. But, I think if you open your heart and let me in, you'll see I'm just as good a lover as him. I can offer you so much. I have wealth and power and land."

"None of which I'm the least bit interested in." Rose cut in.

Mordrok sighed.

"Like it or not Rose, you chose to stay here and become my bride and now you must live with the consequences. Now, you have a choice here. You can resist your fate and be imprisoned here until your wedding day or you can accept your new life and be allowed to roam free. It's up to you. But, I warn you. Do not tell me you will behave and then plan an escape attempt behind my back. I do not tolerate people who secretly plot against me. So, what will it be?"

Rose hesitated. She didn't want to be trapped here unable to escape, but if she did go behind his back, she would have to be extra careful he wouldn't catch on. She didn't feel like being beheaded. She only hoped that the Doctor was doing something on his end. She took a deep breath and feigned defeat.

"Alright, I will behave." She said softly. "You're right…this is my fate now. I'm sure the Doctor left me behind anyway, so I won't resist."

Mordrok eyed her warily. Rose kept a poker face on hoping that her performance was enough to convince him.

"Know this before I let you out." He said to her. "There is only one way out of this palace and that is back through the catacombs. If you try to escape through it, my soldiers will wake and catch you."

He neared the mirror.

"And if they bring you to me and I find out you've lied…. well, trust me, I know some pretty nasty incantations and I guarantee you when I get through with you, you will wish I would have killed you outright. Is that understood?"

Rose shoved down the fear she felt inside and nodded.

"I understand." She said as calmly as she could.

"I'm still not convinced but I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. Just keep my words in mind. I do not suffer fools and I will get rid of you if you cause me trouble. So, don't think that just because I wish to marry you that you are safe. Is that clear?"

Rose nodded.

Mordrok raised his hands and there was a burst of light. Rose gasped when the light faded and she was standing beside Mordrok. She looked at him resisting the urge to run out of the room. Now that she was free, she had to be cautious and go slowly. She couldn't raise his suspicions or it would all be over. She stood still and let Mordrok embrace her. She flinched when she felt his ice-cold skin against hers. She already missed the warmth of the Doctor's arms around her. She calmed herself and let him hold her.

"See, in time you'll get used to me." Mordrok said gently.

Rose snorted softly.

Then came the moment she'd been dreading. She felt Mordrok's frozen fingers under her chin. He lifted her head up and she tried not to bolt when she saw him leaning in for a kiss. She felt like she was going to gag when the cold, wet lips came in contact with hers. She wished that the door would just open and the Doctor would come in and save her. But, no such luck. Rose forced herself to kiss back, dreading the thought of spending eternity with a dead man. It made her more determined than ever to escape and find the Doctor again.

Mordrok broke off the kiss and smiled at her.

"There, see, it wasn't so bad."

_Speak for yourself._ Rose thought.

"And now you must be hungry, my dear. Why don't you follow me to the dining room and I will have a servant make you something."

Rose's eyes widened. Did that mean a dead person was going to be cooking for her? What little appetite she had instantly vanished with that thought.

"Of course, I do not have to eat and in three days you won't have to either, but I won't let my bride starve during that time. I think we might be able to find something to satisfy your appetite."

He grabbed hold of her hand. Rose resisted the urge to jerk her hand away from the ice-cold hand and forced a smile onto her face. Mordrok smiled back and raised her hand to his lips. He gave her a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Come, my Rose, let's get you settled in."

Rose nodded. She sighed softly and let herself be led out of the mirror room.

_Oh Doctor,_ she thought. _I hope you have a plan because right now I have no clue what to do_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Martha lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She and Donna had retired for the night after the Doctor reluctantly admitted that it was too dark out to see anything. She had tried to get to sleep, but wasn't having any luck. She had too much on her mind.

Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore. She had to go talk to him. She pulled back the covers and sat up. Slipping her feet into her slippers, she grabbed her dressing gown from the bedpost and put it on. She tied the belt as she stood up and went down the hall to the console room.

She found him pacing the floor in front of the console. Martha stopped at the back door and watched him. Every once in awhile he would stop and look at the front door, then with a sigh he would lower his head and start pacing again. Martha sighed. She could tell he wanted to just run out the door and find Rose, but the darkness was holding him back and frustrating him. Gathering up her courage, she stepped into the console room.

The Doctor noticed her and stopped mid step.

"Martha, are you alright?" he asked.

Martha felt her heart skip a beat when she heard the concern in his voice. Biting her lip, she forced herself to walk over to him. The Doctor watched her with a puzzled frown.

"Did you need something?" he asked.

"Yes, I need to talk about what happened this morning." She replied.

The concern was instantly replaced by a cold look.

"Doctor, please, I'm sorry." Martha said putting a hand on his arm. "I had no right to do that to Rose."

"No, you didn't. Neither one of you had the right to jump down her throat. Frankly, I'm shocked and appalled. I expected more maturity from you."

Martha nodded.

"I Know, I'm not proud of what I did." She said. "I just want to ask your forgiveness."

"I forgive you, Martha. I forgive both of you. However, I don't think forgiving you will solve the problem."

"No, it won't, which is why I came out here to talk to you."

The Doctor leaned against the console.

"I'm listening then. Go ahead." He said.

Martha took a deep breath.

"Do…do you remember the day that I left you?"

"Of course."

"And you remember what I said to you."

The Doctor nodded.

Martha sighed.

"I told you that part of the reason I was taking a break from traveling was I needed to get over my feelings for you."

The Doctor said nothing.

"And I thought I did---"

"But you didn't." the Doctor finished.

Martha stared at him. He had a neutral look on his face. She nodded.

"I thought I was over you, but Rose coming back just stirred up all those old feelings I had."

The Doctor sighed.

"I figured that was the whole underlying reason behind the outburst this morning." He said.

He shook his head.

"Martha, you and I…"

He paused a moment searching for what he wanted to say.

"You and I have a very complicated relationship." He said.

Martha frowned, but said nothing.

"When I first met you, I was still trying to get over Rose and even though I told you I wasn't interested in a relationship, deep inside I still craved the closeness I had with Rose."

He lowered his head for a moment and then looked at her.

"I was confused about what to do. On the one hand, I didn't want to be with anyone after losing Rose, but on the other hand I had become used…no…. addicted to Rose's love and after she was gone, I felt like a junkie going through withdrawal. So, I did lead you on to an extent because I wasn't sure what I wanted. All I knew was I needed someone to love me. I was so lonely and the world looked so dark and bleak, I just couldn't bear being alone again."

Martha felt her heart break as she stared at him sadly.

"I had no right to do that to you, Martha. I'm partly responsible for the jealousy you feel towards Rose because I didn't have the guts to draw clear boundary lines between us."

He stared at the floor silently. Martha stood there not sure if she should say something or not. Finally, he looked at her again.

"I wasn't blind to the changes I saw in you, Martha. As time went on, I saw you becoming lost in your jealousy and it got to the point where I felt like I had to walk on eggshells because if I mentioned Rose in even a remote way, you would explode. I heard the hateful remarks you said about her, saw the jealous looks whenever anyone would mention her and I stood by and did nothing to stop it. I should have made clear that our relationship was strictly platonic, but like I said, I was torn between wanting it to be platonic and wanting something more. It hurt me to see you so vindictive against a woman you didn't even know, who had done nothing to you. I felt like screaming that Rose wasn't the monster you were making her out to be, but I held my tongue knowing that would have made things worse. Then, you told me you were going to leave so you could get over me and I was so relieved because finally one of us had the guts to find a solution to a very sticky problem. When Rose did return, I wasn't quite as worried about Donna accepting her as I was about you, because Donna doesn't have the same type of relationship with me that we had. When I first met Donna, I was consumed with grief and even though I did ask her to travel with me, the thought of being with her never entered my mind. By the time I met you, I was filled with longing for someone's arms around me and so I kept up the pretense of offering you one free trip after another because I couldn't bear to see someone else leave me."

He glanced towards the front door.

"Rose's return changed everything. Suddenly, I had the woman I loved back in my life and I no longer wanted to pursue a serious relationship with you. Unfortunately, I guess it hasn't been as easy for you to let go of the fantasy I helped encourage and that just kills me because you are a great woman, Martha. You are sweet and intelligent and far, far above this petty jealousy. I would venture to ask if you are glad Rose has been kidnapped, but I know that you would never entertain a thought like that."

"No, I wouldn't."

"Good. Because I would be appalled if you did think that. Jealous or no, you would never wish Rose a life as a zombie just so you could have a shot at me."

"No, I don't want that for Rose. I'm just as upset as you are that she's been taken, Doctor, and I'm eager to go get her back."

The Doctor smiled.

"Good, because I still think things can work out between all of us. We just need to clear up some misconceptions before we move on and I think you coming out here was just what was needed. We needed to have this conversation, Martha, because too many things were left unsaid when you left me that day. We should have stopped right there and discussed this before you went out the door. I think it would have allowed you to finally get past the unrequited love and find the true happiness you deserve. Because you do deserve someone who will love you just as much as Rose loves me. Everyone needs to have a special someone like that in their life. But, unfortunately, we get fixated on the wrong person and end up snubbing mister right because of it."

Martha nodded. The Doctor smiled.

"Now, I don't want to kick either you or Donna out the door. I care for you both deeply in a platonic way and I don't want to see our friendships torn apart over this. And, I still think you and Rose would get along great. She and you have so much in common and since her family is stuck in another reality, she is left to rely on the love of friends just as I am. I just want all of us to get along and be a family here."

"I want that too and I know Donna also wants it."

"Good. Then tomorrow when the suns finally come up, we'll get together and come up with a plan to get our family member back here where she belongs."

Martha smiled and nodded. The Doctor held his arms open and Martha walked into his embrace.

"Now, get some sleep. You'll need it." He said to her.

He gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Good night, Martha."

Martha gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Good night, Doctor."

He smiled as he let go of her and she walked away. He let out a relieved sigh when she walked out of the room.

"Thank Rassilon that's finally cleared up." He murmured. "Now, all that's left to do is get Rose back and I will, even if I have to lose a life to do it."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The next morning Rose woke early. Mordrok had let her sleep in a seperate bedroom, much to her relief. After being kissed and held by him, she dreaded having to share his bed and possibly even shag him.

She sat up on the side of the bed. The bedroom he had given to her was not the one she and the Doctor had been in earlier, but it was just as opulent. She also had to climb a steep flight of stairs to reach it and after the earlier torture of walking up that sloped pathway, she felt like her legs were gonna give out on the way up. But after a good night's sleep, her muscles were as good as new. She thanked God that Mordrok had given her such a comfy bed instead of throwing her in a dank, dark dungeon. At least there was one good thing about this whole situation.

She rose from the bed and walked over to a vanity near the door. She looked down and noticed that toiletries and a towel and washcloth were sitting there. Rose frowned. They hadn't been there when she had gone to sleep which meant Mordrok must have brought them up while she was sleeping. The though of him being in the room when she was unaware of his presence chilled her to the bone and she made a mental note to lock her door from now on.

She picked up the ivory hairbrush and began to brush her hair. She wanted and needed a shower but decided to hold off on that until she figured out where the bathroom was. She grabbed the towel and washcloth intending to put them on her bed so she would have a reminder to bathe and paused when she noticed a brown leather-bound book lying beneath it with an envelope on the top of it. Setting the brush down, she picked up the envelope, opened it and pulled out a letter. She unfolded it and read quietly.

Rose,

I have taken the liberty of bring up some personal hygiene items. Feel free to use them. There is a bathroom attached to the bedroom that has a tub and shower and I have put some outfits in the wardrobe by the bed. I hope they fit you.

I also have brought up a book you might be interested in. I don't know if you are familiar with it, but it comes from your planet, an artifact I acquired a long time ago. I have marked where I want you to read with a bookmark. Please indulge me and do so. I think you will find the story relevant to your situation.

Feel free to explore your new home, however I must stress again that if you try to escape you will be captured and brought to me. Do not force me to imprison you again in the mirror, Rose. A "beauty" such as yourself should not spend eternity in a glass prison.

I shall see you later. Have a good day.

Yours truly,

Mordrok.

Rose sat the letter aside and picked up the book. There was a title on the front, but the book was so old it had faded beyond recognition. She saw a little purple bookmark sticking out near the center of the book. She opened it to the place he marked and felt revulsion when she read the title of the story he had asked her to read.

**BEAUTY AND THE BEAST.**

Sighing, Rose closed the book and set it back down on the vanity.

"Sorry, pal, but if you think I'm eventually gonna fall in love with ya, I'm afraid your bubble is gonna be burst." She muttered to herself.

She picked up the towel and looked off to her right at a door. Assuming it was the door to the bathroom, she started towards it and then stopped.

"No, not now, I wanna make sure he doesn't have a way to watch me when I'm taking a bath." She muttered to herself.

She threw the towel back down on the vanity and walked over to the wardrobe. Opening it up, she noticed that there was nothing but dresses with matching heels arranged neatly underneath them. She went through them. Granted most of them were pretty, but she didn't like wearing dresses unless it was a special occasion. Sighing, she was about to close the door when she noticed another envelope lying on the floor of the wardrobe.

"Now what?" she muttered picking it up.

She pulled the letter out and read.

Rose,

I hope you enjoy the outfits I've picked out for you. I realize you might not wear dresses normally, but I have never approved of pants for women. Too unladylike. My queen must look regal and so I would love it if you wore dresses from now on.

Yours truly,

Mordrok.

"Sorry, buddy, I hate to tell you this, but I'm a modern woman and I prefer jeans." She said throwing the letter on the floor of the wardrobe.

She closed the door and walked towards the front door.

"Right, let's see what this palace looks like." She muttered.

She opened the door and walked down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor looked over as his two companions entered the room.

"Right, ready to go?" he asked them.

Both women nodded. The Doctor smiled.

"Then, let's get to it." He said. "Time is short and Rose needs us."

Martha and Donna looked at each other. Martha had told her what had transpired between her and the Doctor the night before so she knew that everything was alright between the three of them again. They came up behind him as he walked to the front door.

"So, what's the plan?" Martha asked as they stepped outside.

"I want to do a bit of reconnaissance first. See if there are any other ways in besides the catacombs." The Doctor said to them as he closed the door. "I don't want to go up against the living dead, but if it comes down to it, I will tear those zombie soldiers limb from limb to get Rose."

He looked at them.

"This way, follow me." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose opened a door and entered the dining room. She had been here the night before. Despite her reservations about eating food cooked by a zombie, she enjoyed the meal. There wasn't very much, but it was enough to satisfy her. Once she saw it, she had to admit she was hungry especially after the hike her and the Doctor undertook. Now, that she had her strength back and wasn't so tired, she could get a good look at the room. She was determined to explore every inch of the palace so she could get a good idea of the layout, both for herself and the Doctor if she needed to help him. She had no doubts in her mind that he would come for her and she wanted to be ready to assist him in any way she could.

She walked over to the enormous wooden dining table in the center of the room and looked around. The room was gorgeous. The walls were an ecru color and unadorned except for the very top where there was a small. painted mural. Rose stared at it. It was some sort of family crest. In the top corner of the crest was a beast that resembled a roaring lion except it didn't have a mane and had long horse-like legs. Next to it was a rabbit like creature and under that were three swords. Beside that was some writing. Rose walked over to one wall to get a good look at what it said.

WE SHALL VANQUISH ALL ENEMIES WITH FORTITUDE AND SWIFNESS. ALL WHO OPPOSE US SHALL FALL BY OUR SWORDS.

"Okay, that's really nice to look at while you're eating." Rose muttered.

She glanced around and noticed that the crest and the writing alternated all the way around the top of the room. A grin crept onto her face when a thought occurred to her.

"Heh," she said aloud. "I wonder if I can convince the Doctor to do this mural thing in the kitchen and have it be a picture of him with the words rude and not ginger beside it."

The grin widened when she pictured the Doctor's angry face alternating with the phrase all the way around the kitchen. She wished she had some artistic training so she could make the mural while he was asleep. She smiled as she pictured the Doctor going into the kitchen for breakfast and staring at the mural in shock.

She sighed. Thinking of him made her heart ache. She quickly shook the image of him from her mind and walked into the next room. It was a long narrow corridor that was had portraits lining the walls on both sides. The flickering torchlight danced off the pictures of the men and women giving them a sinister appearance. From what Rose could see, none of them were smiling. All of them had the same hard, cold expression that Mordrok had. She suppressed the shiver running down her spine and forced herself to walk down the passageway towards the door at the other end. She walked slowly taking in the portraits. Everyone in them was an adult except for one close to the end of the room. Rose gravitated to that one and stared up at it. The little boy was dressed in what looked like a dark blue velvet robe that reached all the way to the floor. The outfit looked extremely tight and uncomfortable which led Rose to think that was why the child looked unhappy. The boy's eyes held no mirth or warmth in them and it gave Rose the impression of him being older beyond his years. He was standing perfectly straight next to a small wooden table. The boy had his right hand resting on top of it. In his left hand, he held a large, brown leather-bound book. Rose neared closer and was just able to make out the gold lettering on the front.

CHRONICLES OF THE RUTHMAR FAMILY 

Rose stared at it for a moment wondering if that was Mordrok's last name. Her eyes glanced down to a small silver plaque in the center of the wooden picture frame.

MORDROK RUTHMAR

AGE 6

"I was right." Rose said nodding.

She looked back up at the portrait. Now that she knew who it was, she could recognize Mordrok in the young child. She stared at the picture sadly.

"Geez, wasn't the guy ever happy?" she mused.

She glanced around at the other portraits wondering if the other people were his relatives. She figured they were since she could see the resemblance to him in each face. All of them had the same expression the Doctor wore when he was facing an enemy. It made her shiver and she quickly turned away from the portrait and hurried to the other door.

She stepped through it. She was in an enormous trophy room and she flinched when she noticed some of the trophies included the severed and stuffed heads of different alien species. Unconsciously she brought her hand up to her neck as she walked further inside. Besides the stuffed heads, there were also weapons and other stuffed heads of animals Rose assumed Mordrok had hunted. There was also a couple of glass cases filled with various artifacts. She walked over to one of them. There was a crystal orb and several books and a wooden wand and a skull and several other things Rose could only guess at. She glanced at one of the books.

**YITZAK'S GUIDE TO THE DARK ARTS**.

Unnerved, Rose stepped away from the case. Her eyes glanced up over the case and she became even more unnerved when she saw the stuffed head of an animal. It resembled a gorilla with purple fur and huge boar tusks. Whoever had stuffed it had made the animal look fierce and the face was frozen in a permanent snarl. Rose quickly stepped away from it and walked to the other side of the room. There was another display case filled with more items. Rose noticed that each object had a little card underneath it discribing the artifact. All of the things seemed to be from off world. Rose paused at one empty spot. A card was still there and Rose read it.

**BOOK ENTITLED: FAIRY TALES**

**PLANET OF ORIGIN: EARTH**

**ACQUIRED FROM: SAUL DEMOS**

Rose raised her eyebrow.

"So, I guess I was right about these being his off world artifacts." She muttered.

She bent down to look at the artifacts near the bottom. She gave a cursory glance to each card until she got to the end of the bottom shelf. She saw a thick, blue leather book with gold trim. Her face lost all color when she read the card underneath it.

**BOOK ENTITLED: THE DOCTOR, A HISTORY.**

**PLANET OF ORIGIN: GALLIFREY**

**ACQUIRED FROM: THEOSPHILIARUMANA**

Rose looked at the side of the case and noticed a little lock and a small, wooden knob. She went around to it and grabbed hold of the knob.

"Oh God, please let me open it." She said.

She tried the knob and breathed a sigh of relief when the glass panel swung open. Rose figured Mordrok forgot to lock it after taking out the fairy tale book. She reached in, grabbed the book and closed the door. She looked around and saw a small chair in the corner. Clutching the book close to her body, she hurried over to it and sat down. She settled in and opened the book. She turned to the title page and saw a drawing underneath the book's title. It was a man wearing what looked like a cricketer's outfit. He was young and handsome and in his hands he was holding a panama hat and a cricket bat. Rose guessed it was one of the Doctor's previous lives. She stared at the picture for a moment wondering which life it was. He was good looking, although she still preferred her Doctor to this one. She turned the page and settled back in the chair as she began to read.

Right off the bat, she was disappointed. The book skipped over the Doctor's childhood and early years and started when he was about 200 years old. Still, it was fascinating especially since she knew so little of the Doctor's background. She turned the page and saw there was another drawing. It was of an old man. He was standing by what she thought was the console, although it looked nothing like the console she was familiar with. The man was wearing an outfit that was extremely outdated. He also had a walking stick in his hand. The expression on his face was very stern and inwardly Rose was glad she wasn't traveling with this version. She imagined this Doctor standing at the console lecturing her on how the youth of today don't know how to respect their elders and launching into numerous "when I was your age" stories. That was just an assumption though. For all Rose knew the man was just as silly and sweet and fun loving as her Doctor, but somehow she doubted it.

She turned the page and read on. She became so engrossed in reading about the Doctor's adventures that she didn't realize several hours had passed until she heard someone clearing their throat. She looked up and flinched when she saw Mordrok standing over her.

"Rose, what are you doing?" he asked.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Rose looked like a kid with her hand caught in the cookie jar. She swallowed hard as she stared up at Mordrok's angry face.

"I…I'm sorry, I was just exploring and…I came in here and I noticed this book. I wasn't gonna steal it, I just wanted to read it and then I was gonna put it back, I swear!"

Mordrok looked at the book.

"What book is it?" he asked reaching for it.

He took it from her and looked at the front cover. He looked at her.

"What is your interest in this?" he asked her.

"I…"

Rose hesitated wondering if she should mention her association with the Doctor. Then she remembered that he did introduce himself when they were in the mirror room.

"That's the man I was with." She said.

Mordrok did a double take. He glanced down at the book.

"The Doctor, I thought that name sounded familiar." He muttered. "I didn't make the connection right away since I rarely handle these artifacts…"

He trailed off and looked at her with astonishment. He fell to his knees in front of her.

"You mean that you were the companion of the legendary Time Lord himself?" he said.

Rose bit back the urge to correct him on the "were" part and instead nodded.

"I acquired this book about a century ago from a trader on Gallifrey. Of course, this was long before the Time War eradicated his home world. I read this book from cover to cover and it just fascinated me."

He opened to the title page and turned it towards Rose.

"Unfortunately, the book was written a couple of centuries before I obtained it and it only goes up to his fifth life here." He said.

"Oh, I was wondering what life that was." Rose murmured. "Wow, this book is pretty old then."

"Why? What life is he on now?"

"His tenth."

Mordrok's eyes widened.

"You don't say? Well, then the book really is out of date."

He gave her a scrutinizing look. Rose shifted uneasily as his eyes bored into her.

"How long have you been traveling with the Doctor?" he asked her.

"Um, since his 9th life."

"And how long ago was that?"

"About three years ago."

Mordrok stood up. Rose watched as he stared at the book's cover, deep in thought.

"I wish I had remembered him at the time, I've always wanted to meet him. Unfortunately, I was so angry and so preoccupied with wanting you, that it never entered my mind who he was, even when he did say his name."

He walked over to an animal head mounted on the wall. He stopped in front of the reptile/bird creature and stared at it silently. Rose stayed in the seat unsure of what to do.

"This Doctor, he will return for you?" he said as he continued to stare at the head.

"Yes."

He looked at her.

"You are sure of this."

"The Doctor will not leave here without me."

"Then, I have made a very powerful enemy, it seems." He said to himself. "More powerful than any enemy I've faced before."

Rose had to agree, but she held her tongue. Mordrok walked over to a large scimitar and pulled it from his holder. Rose's heart raced when he walked over to her. Mordrok smiled when he noticed the fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to use this on you." He said.

Rose let out the breath she didn't even realize she'd been holding. Mordrok lowered the blade of the scimitar to eye level. Rose gulped as she stared at her reflection in the polished surface.

"I have carried this blade into many battles and it has taken many heads, some of which you see here. I know you might find that grisly, but I'm only following the traditions of my ancestors. All of us took heads as mementos of great and glorious victories. All of the non-animal heads in here are people who were considered great military leaders, revered emperors, and fearless fighters. All fell by my blade and now they are memorialized forever in this room. All the men in here were superior fighters and strategists, but there is one who surpasses all of them and that, my dear, is the Doctor."

"Can't argue with that." Rose muttered.

"Ever since I read that book, I have longed to face the Doctor in battle and claim his head for my own."

Rose's blood ran cold. She stared at the scimitar imagining the Doctor's blood spurting onto it as it took his head off. She looked up at Mordrok and shuddered at the smile on his face.

"You are quite certain he will return for you?" he asked sweetly.

Rose swallowed down the bile that was rising in her throat.

"Please, don't kill him." She said. "I agreed to stay with you, please leave him alone."

"Ah, but if he is intruding again after I warned him not to, then I have every right to defend myself." Mordrok said. "After all, I'm assuming he is probably coming to defeat me too."

He looked at the scimitar.

"I realize he is the last of his kind now and I would be doing the universe a great disservice to kill one such as him. But…he does have the ability to regenerate and if he is only on his tenth life…"

He smiled at her and Rose couldn't remember a more sinister grin.

"He can spare a head, I think." He said.

"No! What if it kills him for good!" Rose protested.

"Oh, there is always that possibility. But, there are very few things that can kill a Time Lord before his last regeneration and I don't think being beheaded is one of them."

He paused when he noticed the tears springing to her eyes.

"My dear, he will survive and regenerate again."

"I don't want him to regenerate. I like him the way he is."

Mordrok gave her another scrutinizing gaze for a moment.

"You do love him, don't you?" he finally asked.

Rose sighed figuring there was no point in beating around the bush now when the Doctor's life was at stake.

"Yes, I do."

"And does he return the love?"

"Yes, he does. Which is why I'd appreciate it if you didn't cut his head off." She said testily. "I like this version of him, I don't want him to regenerate again."

"And what would you have done if he had regenerated in the heat of battle?" Mordrok countered. "Because I do know the Doctor goes looking for trouble wherever he can find it and he has no qualms about getting in a fight with someone. Weren't you worried about him regenerating before I met you?"

"Yes, but---"

"I'm sorry, Rose, but if the Doctor comes back in here then he is fair game. It is one thing to just trespass on my property, it's quite another to come in here looking for a fight. And if he loses his head, then that's his fault."

"No, if you do this, I will break my promise to you. I will run off! The only reason I agreed to stay here was to keep him safe."

"Then, the fool should have accepted your deal with me and gone his merry way." He snarled at her. "Apparently, he can't get it through his head that you are mine now so perhaps if he gets a new head, he'll be able to think more clearer."

She gasped when he got into her face.

"And as for running off, I told you before that is not possible. You are here for good and the moment you try to escape, I will enchant you back into the mirror and you will spend the rest of eternity in there. I come from a long line of nobility and I will not let a mere slip of a girl defy me."

"I wouldn't mess with me if I were you." Rose said. "I'm not the weakling girl you make me out to be."

Mordrok stared at her.

"No, you are not." he admitted. "The fact that you are allowed to travel with the Doctor says as much. However I still will not let you make a fool of me and I will not let people who willingly walk in here looking for a fight leave here unopposed. This scimitar will claim the Doctor's head and there is nothing you can do about it!"

He threw the book in her lap and walked back to the holder.

"Go ahead, read all about the Doctor." He said putting the scimitar in the holder. "It's a very interesting read. I expect you know that already since you have been in here for awhile reading it. However, you will do your reading up in your bedroom. I will not have you in here disturbing my objects."

He walked back to her and seized her arm.

"You will stay in your bedroom too. I will bring your food up to you because you have just shown me that you cannot be trusted and so I am forced to keep you behind a locked door until the moment of your wedding. Now come along, Rose."

He jerked her arm roughly when she tried to resist.

"Come with me!" he snarled. "Don't make me use magic to get you to obey."

Rose sighed. She grabbed the book and stood up.

"You may think that you'll be able to behead the Doctor, but I think you'll find that he is not so easily beaten." She said to him. "And as for me…"

She narrowed her eyes.

"There is more to me than meets the eye." She said. "There is someone who watches over both me and the Doctor and trust me, she will not allow either of us to be killed."

Mordrok snorted.

"Then, let your protector come as well. I will defeat them all. I have no fear of anyone. Now, come along, Rose. I will bring your dinner up. After all, that's why I went looking for you in the first place. I was hoping to sit with you while you dined, but I guess that's not possible now…at least not until after your wedding day."

He jerked her arm and Rose glared at him as she let him lead her back to her room.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Well, here it is." The Doctor said as they stood outside the white building.

His two companions stared at it silently.

"And there's a bunch of zombies in there?" Martha said.

"Yup, down in the catacombs." The Doctor replied.

"And there's no way around them?" Donna asked.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. That's why I wanna scout around and see." The Doctor said to them.

Donna stared at the metal door.

"What if we opened the door, would the zombies just jump out at us?" she asked.

"Um, no I don't think so," the Doctor said. "There are stairs going down and a long passageway and eventually it leads into a room where the corpses are resting and beyond that is more bodies until you reach this long, steep slope and then it's just the wall again."

"Slope?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, we went up eventually. It got steep really fast like we were climbing up a mountain. At the end of it, Rose and I thought we were gonna drop from exhaustion."

Martha looked out towards the horizon.

"Doctor, the land is perfectly flat as far as I can see. I don't see any mountain or hill or anything."

"Which is why I'm confused. We walked a good way, but we didn't go halfway across the planet before we got to the slope," The Doctor said. "There's got to be something else going on."

"Maybe this Mordrok used magic and made you think you were going up when you really weren't." Donna said.

"Why would he do that? He didn't even know about us until we went in the palace."

"Maybe he sets it up that way for all intruders so you'll get confused." Martha said.

"Yeeeah, maybe," the Doctor conceded. "I don't think that's it though. There's got to be a more logical explanation."

"You mean a non-magical one." Martha said.

"Precisely."

"You still think magic doesn't exist after all that's happened over the past few months?"

"Martha, there are many scientific devices out there that can do things that resemble magic to the untrained eye," the Doctor said. "When we were in that house with the Carrionite woman, she had a so-called voodoo doll that stopped my heart, but actually it was a DNA replication module."

"I know, I heard you as I was waking up."

"Well, that's my point. To someone in the Elizabethan age it would have looked like a voodoo doll and the harm it did would be written off as magic."

"Yes, but when we in the asylum with Peter, that Carrionite put her hand on him and killed him. How do you explain that?"

The Doctor paused in thought.

"I can't at the moment," he admitted. "But that doesn't mean that it was magic or witchcraft. She could have had something concealed in her palm that would have stopped his heart. I'm sorry, but I've lived 904 years and I have yet to find true magic in the universe, there is always a logical explanation."

"Then explain why you went up when the land is flat." Donna said.

"There could be a hill or mountain nearby that is being obscured from view. And once again, that can be done with sophisticated technology. It doesn't necessarily have to be sorcery."

"Then again, maybe it could." Martha countered.

The Doctor sighed.

"Yes, but this is getting us nowhere. Magic or not, I'm sure whatever Mordrok has for his defense is dangerous. We need to---"

"Wait," Donna said. "If you don't believe in sorcery, then you don't think Rose could be turned into a zombie then?"

"Or that the other zombies were real?" Martha added.

"I don't know. There are other creatures in the universe that are like the living dead. For instance, there are such things as vampires and vampires are undead. There are also methods that can make someone look undead. Like I said, I don't wish to stand here and argue the point. Whether or not he can really turn Rose into a zombie is beside the point. He's insane and dangerous and she's not safe around him. We need to get her back before he hurts her. That's the important thing. Now, let's see if we can find another opening and…Donna, what the bloody hell are you doing?"

Martha turned and saw Donna had opened the door and was now staring inside. Donna looked at them.

"Door's open." She said. "I say we go this way."

The Doctor and Martha stared at her, shocked.

"Um, didn't you hear what the Doctor said about the zombies sleeping down there?" Martha said.

"Yeah, I did." Donna said.

She sighed.

"Look, I haven't been doing this as long as you or Rose and up till now I've always tried to play it safe and make decisions that would keep me from getting killed or captured. But, you know what? Sometimes you can't afford to play safe, you have to take risks. The way I see it, if we're going into Mordrok's castle trying to get Rose back, then I figure eventually we'll run into Mordrok and he sic his zombies on us. If we do this whole scouting around thing, it's just gonna waste time and put Rose in more danger. I say, we just throw caution to the wind and walk right past the dead people."

The Doctor smiled at her proudly.

"A very good idea, Miss Nobel, I'm all for it." He said.

"Yeah, but wait," Martha said. "What if the zombie things tear us apart before we reach Rose?"

"I don't think they will." Donna said to her.

"Yeah, and what makes you think that?" Martha replied.

"Because Mordrok had the chance to use them to kill the Doctor and he didn't. Somehow, I think he is the one who does the killing. At least, he kills individuals."

The Doctor nodded.

"I agree, I think if we do get caught, the zombies or whatever they are would just bring us straight to his high holy creepiness for a little audience."

Martha looked at the open door.

"You really think we'll be alright, doing this?" she asked.

The Doctor walked over and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes, or I wouldn't agree to it otherwise," he said. "Donna's right, we might as well get in there and get the inevitable battle over with. And if we do die in the catacombs, at least we'll go down fighting."

Martha nodded.

"Then, let's get to it then." She said.

"Doctor, wait, I've just had another thought." Donna said.

They looked at her.

"Yes?" the Doctor said.

"That…Bad Wolf thing, it said that it would always protect you and Rose."

"Not always, she also said that there were times when she had to step back and let nature take its course, which is what she did when I regenerated after I saved Rose." The Doctor said.

"But, surely, she won't let Mordrok do this to Rose, even if, God forbid, we do die." Donna said. "She brought her back after Triton turned her to crystal."

"Yes, but there were numerous times when we could have used her help and she never showed," The Doctor said. "In fact, that was the first time I had seen her since that day on the Gamestation and I've been in a ton of sticky situations since then. My guess is she doesn't interfere unless it's absolutely necessary. If she always stepped in to save Rose then she never would have grown into the woman she is today, she would have grown lazy and stupid depending on the Bad Wolf to get her out of every situation. She wouldn't have learned anything if she just constantly appeared and pulled her out of a jam. Rose being frozen into crystal was a different matter. There, she was unable to do anything to save herself so the Bad Wolf stepped in to help. I don't know if she would show up to stop Rose being zombified, but we can't rely on that. We have to come up with a game plan and if the Bad Wolf does make an appearance then so much the better. We also can't rely on her and end up dependent and slothful, that's not what she wants us to become. So, having said that, let's get going."

The two women nodded. The Doctor pulled a torch out of his pocket and flicked it on. They fell in behind him as he went to the doorway and went down the stairs.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Rose lay on her bed completely bored. She had tried everything she could think of to unlock the door but nothing worked. Finally, she gave up and tried to pass the time by reading more of the Doctor's biography. It was fascinating. Mostly the writer focused on the Doctor, but from time to time, he mentioned companions and she had just reached Sarah Jane. As she read, she wondered how she was doing. She remembered her telling her that if she wanted to talk that she could find her one day. She wondered if the Doctor would go for that though. Right now, it didn't matter. What mattered was escaping from her prison before she became a zombie.

She glanced up when she heard the door unlocking. Quickly, she leapt from the bed and positioned herself in front of the door. She wasn't sure if she could push past Mordrok, but she wanted to negotiate with him at the very least so she could get out of the room. She needed to continue her reconnaissance mission.

The door opened, it was not Mordrok who entered, but one of his zombie minions. Rose backed up in disgust, as the corpse carried in a covered silver tray, which she assumed, was her supper. The zombie stared ahead and his eyes were milky and unseeing. Despite that, Rose still felt she had to try to get through to him.

"Please, tell Mordrok I need to talk to him," She implored. "I want to get out. I won't make trouble, I promise."

To her dismay, the zombie completely ignored her. He sat the tray on the vanity and went back out. Once his back was turned, Rose decided to rush him. She ran towards him, but to her surprise, the zombie turned, grabbed her arm, and pushed her to the floor. Rose tensed, wondering if it was going to attack, but the zombie just stared at her blankly and then turned and went out the door. Rose muttered a curse when she heard him lock it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, I'm starting to regret my decision to come in here," Donna said as she stared at the white marble walls. "This place goes way off the creepy-meter."

The Doctor looked back at her.

"Now just a moment ago, you were all gung-ho and suicidal and ready to fight the zombie hordes," the Doctor said. "What happened?"

"I wised up, that's what happened!"

"Drat and I was all ready to throw you at them if they woke up around us." The Doctor said.

"Oi!" Donna said indignantly.

She thought a moment.

"On second thought that might not be such a bad idea. I have dated the living dead more times than I care to admit so if anyone would know how to handle em, it'd be me." She said as the Doctor chuckled.

They reached the entrance to the room. The Doctor held up his hand and stopped his two companions.

"This is it, this is the first time we'll see the zombies," he said softly. "After we go through here, there probably isn't much of a chance we can turn back. So, you still wanna go on or do you wanna bail out now?"

"I wanna go on." Martha said.

"Me too." Donna added.

The Doctor nodded.

"Then, stay by me and keep quiet. Hopefully, we can get past them without them waking up." He said.

They inched up closer to him and the three of them tread silently into the chamber. Donna and Martha glanced around and shivered at the dead bodies lying motionless in their crypts. Both women swore several times that they could see a corpse move or its eyes opening in the dim torch light, but to their relief nothing happened. The three of them moved out of the room and into the catacombs.

Behind them one of the corpses stirred. He slid out of his crypt and silently followed along at a distance making sure to keep out of the torch light. As he did, he sent a telepathic message to his master alerting them of the intruders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mordrok stopped when the message reached his mind. A grin slowly spread over his face and he chuckled.

"I knew the fool couldn't resist coming back here." He muttered to himself.

He quickly sent his slave a message telling him to follow at a distance while he turned and headed towards Rose's bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose sat on her bed sipping her bowl of broth. She heard the door unlocking, but continued to eat figuring it was another zombie. She almost dropped the bowl when Mordrok came into the room.

"Oh, you are eating, good," he said smiling at her.

"What do you want?" Rose said glaring at him.

Mordrok raised an eyebrow.

"How rude. I expect my queen to have better manners than this." He said.

"Just…tell me what you want." Rose said testily.

Mordrok closed the door and stood in front of it. He raised his hands and muttered an incantation. Rose blinked as a bright light formed in front of his hands and began to grow. When it reached about two feet in length, it stopped growing and the bright light faded and was replaced with an image. Rose gasped when she saw the Doctor walking along the catacombs with Martha and Donna behind him. Mordrok looked at her.

"This is happening right now." He said gesturing to the image. "The Doctor is walking towards my palace. I assume the two women behind him are also friends of yours. As you can see, the Time Lord is completely unaware that he and his friends have been spotted or that I am monitoring him."

Rose's heartbeat was pounding in her ears as she stared at the Doctor. She could see Martha and Donna glancing around hesitantly at the corpses, but the Doctor was completely unconcerned. He had his usual confident stride and his hands were in his pockets almost as if he were on a leisurely stroll through a park. She looked at Mordrok.

"Why are you showing me this?" she asked.

"I just thought you would like to know what the Doctor is up to," Mordrok said shrugging. "And give you fair warning that he will be captured very soon since I want you to witness his beheading."

He scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"The two women behind him are another matter though. I had no idea there were more of you. Perhaps they can be your ladies in waiting. I expect you will need servants to attend to you after the wedding."

"Leave my friends alone!" Rose said.

"I would have left them alone, Rose, if they had left me alone. But, as I told you before once they decided to step foot on my property, they became fair game. And I'm pretty sure the three of them haven't come for a spot of tea, which means they are coming with hostile intent, which means I can use force against them. The Doctor is an arrogant man, as I'm sure you know. He thinks he can just stroll in here, defeat me and have done with it. Well, he'll think differently once I get through with him. I'll teach him that there are some situations he can't walk away from…at least he can't walk away the same man he was before."

He pointed to the image.

"You see my men lying around them? I can wake them with just a thought. Watch and see how brave your friends are when they have to deal with my minions."

Rose felt her heart stop when Mordrok closed his eyes.

"Run, guys, please." She murmured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Doctor!"

The Doctor stopped and looked around at Martha when she tugged on his sleeve.

"Yeah?"

"That one just moved." She said pointing to a corpse beside them.

The Doctor shined his torch on it and stared at it for a moment. He shook his head when it didn't move.

"It's just a trick of the light, Martha," he said softly.

"Yeah, well, the light must be bloody David Copperfield because I'm seeing a real big trick right behind us!" Donna said.

The Doctor and Martha spun around and gasped when they saw a couple of the corpses sliding out of their crypts.

"Nevermind what I said, Martha, run!" the Doctor yelled.

They took off down the corridor keeping just ahead of the zombies as they slid out of their crypts and took off after them.

"What the hell did you do?" Donna screamed at the Doctor as they ran.

"I didn't do anything!" the Doctor screamed back. "Why does everyone always assume it's me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose watched, anguished, as her lover and her friends ran for their lives. All around them, the dead were coming to life and it was only through sheer luck and skill that they missed the corpse's hands as they grabbed for them.

"See, not so cocky now, is he?" Mordrok said smirking at her as he gestured to the panicked Doctor.

"Leave them alone!" Rose yelled.

Mordrok laughed, infuriating Rose. She lunged at him and grunted when Mordrok slapped her hard across the face and propelled her backward onto the bed.

"Sit or I'll make it worse for them!" he snarled at her.

Rose rubbed her aching face as she kept her eyes glued to the image before her. She gasped when one of the corpses seized Martha around the middle and both the Doctor and Donna furiously beat on it trying to make it let go. They succeeded in freeing her, but it was too late, the other zombies had caught up to them and they were now surrounded. Mordrok chuckled as the Doctor threw up his hands and Martha and Donna followed suit.

"WE SURRENDER!" the Doctor screamed. "CALL OFF YOUR TROOPS, MORDROK, WE'LL COME ALONG QUIETLY!"

"Oh, so he worked out I'm watching him. He's very clever indeed." Mordrok said.

"You heard him, he surrenders. Now get those things away from them." Rose said.

"And let him get away? I think not, my dear."

"Then, just don't hurt them."

Mordrok gave her a condescending smile.

"If I had wanted the Doctor hurt or dead, I would have let my men rip him to shreds. He is mine and mine alone. As for the women, I wouldn't want to see such beautiful bodies ripped to pieces. No, they will be brought here so I can deal with them personally. In fact…"

He closed his eyes and Rose watched as six zombies stepped forward. Two of them grabbed each arm on each captive and she watched as the others fell back and the Doctor, Donna, and Martha were pulled along the corridor towards the palace.

Mordrok opened his eyes. With a wave of his hand, the bubble disappeared.

"Well, as much as I'd like to stay and be with my future wife, I have some trespassers to deal with. If you behave, I might let you say hello to them."

Rose gasped when he seized her arm and planted a kiss on her lips. He let go, with a chuckle, he opened the door and walked out leaving Rose to wonder what was going to happen next.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Well, here we go again, Martha muttered as they were pulled towards the palace. " Another lovely life or death battle with a certifiable nutcase."

"Yup, life don't get much better than this." The Doctor said.

He grinned at Martha and yet again, she couldn't figure out if he was kidding or not. She decided she really didn't want to know. She was afraid it would be the latter.

They reached the slope and all of them grunted and panted as they were forcibly pulled up the slope. Martha glanced over at the two zombies on either side of her and noticed that they showed no sign of strain as they walked them up. More than once, she felt herself almost trip on her own feet and she had to struggle to keep up with the corpse's rapid pace.

"Oi, slow down a bit, will ya?" Donna said.

The zombies ignored her and pulled her up the steep slope.

"I guess Mordrok is in a hurry to see us, the Doctor said in a casual tone of voice. "I guess when you're in danger of rotting away into dust you have to rush things a bit."

"Geez, I can see now why the two of you took forever, Martha said grunting. "How far up does this bloody path go?"

"We're probably about halfway up now," he said looking back at them. "Course we weren't being dragged along by the undead at the time so I can't be sure…"

Finally, they reached the plateau and both the women breathed sighs of relief. It was short lived, however, because the zombies walked even faster. Martha nearly tripped over her own feet and cursed loudly at her captors. Donna, on the other hand, did trip and fell to her knees. She grunted when both zombies jerked her upright, nearly dislocating her shoulders. She glared at them while the Doctor screamed curses at them.

They continued to be dragged along up the corridor. As they walked along, Martha looked over and happened to noticed the carved warning as they were going by. She quickly read it and looked at the Doctor.

"Doctor, did you happen to see that warning when you and Rose were walking through here?" she asked him.

She heard the Doctor let out a nervous cough.

"Um, yes…" he said softly.

"And what, you just ignored it?" Martha said.

"Ignored what?" Donna asked.

Martha looked back at her.

"You didn't see that carved warning back there?" she asked.

"No, I'm too busy trying to keep my arms attached to my body to notice what's on the walls," She said to her. "Why? What'd it say?"

She told her. Donna sighed angrily.

"You and Rose just love deliberately looking for trouble, don't ya?" she said to him.

"I didn't think it was meant to be taken seriously!" the Doctor yelled back

"Well, what else did you think it meant?" Donna said to him.

The Doctor sighed.

"For your information, lots of tombs all over the universe post warnings like that to deter thieves, the Earth included. Just because something like that is written on the wall doesn't mean it's actually going to happen."

"Well, it happened in this case." Donna said to him.

"Well, I didn't know that. Live and learn all right?"

"We'll be lucky if we do live long enough to learn from this." Martha said.

The Doctor sighed and rolled his eyes. He looked over at the zombie on his right.

"No faith in me," he said to him. "And after all the times I kept them from getting hurt they still don't trust me. It just irks me to no end. How about you? Your buddies ever lose faith in you?"

The zombie said nothing and paid no attention to him. The Doctor looked down at his pale, rotting body.

"You get out much? Because you need some sun badly. Or is there a danger of a dog making off with your leg?" he asked him.

The zombie said nothing.

"You're the quiet type aren't ya?" he asked." I can tell."

The Doctor stared at him.

"Must be a right bummer being an undead slave for all eternity. The wages must be horrible, not to mention sleeping on that stone slab. Must be hell on your back."

He grunted when his captors jerked him along.

"Oi, not so rough! You know, we did surrender, you don't have to drag us along like we're paralyzed." He said to them.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they reached the wooden door. The zombie on the Doctor's right let go of his arm, opened the door and they dragged him through.

Once they were through, all the zombies let go and shoved the three captives forward. Donna and Martha looked around while the Doctor wiped the dead zombie skin off his sleeves.

"Wow!" Donna said in a hushed voice. "I never imagined a dead guy would have a place like this. This is pretty nice."

"Yeah, except there's no windows." Martha added.

"There are no windows anywhere as far as I can tell." The Doctor said walking over to them. "I think we're in the middle of a mountain or hill or something."

Martha walked up to the statue of Mordrok spearing the boar. She shivered when she saw the expression on his face.

"Is this him?" she asked the Doctor.

The Doctor looked over at the statue.

"Yup, except he's older and deader than that," He replied." But yeah, that's mister creepy."

"So, where is he then?" Donna asked looking around.

As if answering her question, the zombies suddenly stepped forward and grabbed their arms again.

"Oh no, here we go again." The Doctor muttered.

He gritted his teeth as the zombies jerked him towards the door on the other side of the room. They pulled him through the palace until they reached the mirror room. The three captives grunted when the zombies threw them to the floor and left. The Doctor quickly jerked his head up and breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't see Rose in the mirror. Then panic gripped his hearts. He hoped to Rassilon she was alright.

They slowly stood up. The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"ENOUGH OF THIS MORDROK! IF YOU'RE GONNA SHOW YOURSELF, DO IT THEN!" he yelled at his reflection. "LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!"

Martha and Donna gasped when there was a sudden flash of light and Mordrok appeared before them. They backed up towards the wall, but the Doctor stood his ground and stared at him calmly.

"Finally, you showed up." The Doctor said. "Now that you're here, I want you to relinquish Rose and give her back to me. And I want it done now before I have to get nasty."

Mordrok gave him a scrutinizing look.

"When last we saw one another, Doctor, I did not realize you were the legendary Time Lord. If I knew that, I never would have permitted you to leave here." He said. "I have wanted to meet you for a long time."

"Oh really?" the Doctor said smiling at that. "Weeeell, I get that all the time. I travel all over the universe saving it and naturally people just want my autograph and---"

"I want your head."

"It's a pain sometimes signing all my photos because my wrist gives out, sometimes I think I'm getting carpel tunnel syndrome and…I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"I want your head."

The Doctor stared at him.

"For what?" he asked.

Mordrok smiled.

"To put in my trophy room."

The Doctor gave him an odd look.

"I thought you wanted Rose." He said.

"I do. And I have her and we shall be wed in two days time. But, I also want your head for my wall."

"P'eh, good luck getting that without a fight, sunshine." Donna muttered.

The Doctor folded his arms over his chest.

"And just how are you going to take it?" he challenged.

Mordrok held out his hand. There was a flash and a huge scimitar appeared in it. The Doctor eyed it.

"Oh, that's how," He said. "Yeah, that would certainly do the job all right."

He looked at Mordrok who was grinning from ear to ear. There was another flash and the scimitar was gone.

"I will have your head for my own, Doctor." he said.

"Um, sorry, I have to admit that this is an extremely rare occurrence since I'm completely brilliant and usually figure out everything right off the bat, but I seem to be a little slow on the uptake about this particular instance. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you always wanted to meet me so you could lob my head off?"

"I have made a career out of defeating the greatest fighters around and you, Doctor, are one of the best!"

Martha and Donna looked at each other and groaned when the smug smile appeared on the Doctor's face.

"Just what the little egomaniac needs, more validation of his greatness." Donna said to Martha.

"Why thank you, it's nice to be acknowledged as being the greatest." The Doctor said. "But, just because I am doesn't mean I'll let you mount me on the wall so I can spend eternity gathering dust and being ogled at by your half drunk, all dead guests. I enjoy having my head firmly on my shoulders, so sorry mate, tough luck for you. Now about Rose being returned to my arms where she belongs---"

"You and I shall battle for possession of your head!" Mordrok cried out.

"Um, no we won't. I have no interest in battling you or anyone else. I do have an interest in having my companion returned to me so I suggest you do so before I bring this whole palace down around your ears. Because trust me I have quite a temper and you won't like when I pitch a fit."

"Trust me, he does," Donna said. "I've seen it."

"So have I." Martha added.

Mordrok looked at them. He smiled.

"Who are your lovely friends, Doctor?" he said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, forgive my manners. I forgot to introduce them."

He pointed to Martha.

"This one's named Out Of Bounds."

He pointed to Donna

"And this is Not For You. Out Of Bounds and Not For You, say hello to the nice man."

Martha and Donna snickered when the Doctor turned back around and gave Mordrok a pointed look.

"Cute, Doctor, but it doesn't matter whether or not you tell me their names. I shall learn them soon enough once they are in my possession."

The Doctor raised his eyebrow.

"Rassilon, are you that hard up for a date? I realize being dead probably narrowed the prospects somewhat, but are you that desperate to marry every girl you meet?"

"Oh, I do not wish to marry these two. They are far too common."

The Doctor coughed nervously and glanced around at Martha and Donna who were both giving him looks of death. He looked at Mordrok who seemed completely oblivious to their anger.

"That…was awfully ballsy of you to say that to their faces, I just want to let you know that." The Doctor said to him.

Mordrok waved his hand.

"I do not fear their anger. They are nothing but emotionally weak, brainless women." He said.

The Doctor coughed again.

"Buster, you are just asking for a black eye, aren't ya?" Donna said.

"So, that's all women are to you? Is Rose a weak, brainless woman as well?" the Doctor said angrily.

"Oh no, Rose is different. If she weren't I would not want her for my queen. Those two behind you are servant material and that's what they shall be. Servants for my queen."

The Doctor couldn't help the smile that spread over his face when he heard the huge snorts coming from both women.

"Good luck with that, mate." He said to him. "As for Rose, I believe I was demanding her return to me. Now, are you going to comply or should I start razing the palace now?"

"You wish to see her? Very well, I will grant you one last goodbye."

"Before the Doctor could do anything, Mordrok muttered an incantation and there was a blinding flash of light. The Doctor shut his eyes, blinded by the radiance. He was still trying to see when he suddenly felt someone touching his face and heard a voice say,

"Doctor?"


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The Doctor's hearts caught in his throats. He reached out and took Rose into his arms as his sight slowly came back to him.

"Rose," he said blinking rapidly. "Are you alright?"

He felt her touch his face and he couldn't remember when her touch felt so good.

"Yes, I'm alright. We're here in my bedroom. He locked me in here because I tried to explore and find out what was in this place."

The Doctor could now see her face and he smiled at her.

"Hello."

Rose smiled back.

"Wotcha." She said stroking his face.

The Doctor looked around and noticed the door behind them.

"Does this lead outside?" he asked her.

"Yes, there's a flight of stairs that lead down to the main part of the palace." She said.

"Is that right?" the Doctor said reaching into his jacket pocket for his sonic screwdriver. "Well then, let's take a little stroll, shall we?"

He aimed the screwdriver at the door's lock. Suddenly, there was a flash and both the door and his screwdriver disappeared. The Doctor cursed and stared at his empty hand. He walked over to the spot where the door had been, felt the wall, and then slammed his hand against it.

"Bollocks! Shoulda known it wouldn't be that easy." He said.

He felt Rose's hand on his shoulder and looked back at her.

"I will free you, Rose. Don't worry." He said laying his hand on hers.

"I know you will." She said laying her head on his hand.

She closed her eyes while the Doctor watched her quietly. Suddenly, she let out a gasp and opened her eyes.

"Doctor, Mordrok wants your head and---"

"I know, Rose, he told me." He said to her.

"What are you going to do?"

He sighed.

"I guess I'll have to fight him. At the moment, I don't see any other way to get around it. He's so hell-bent on getting my head."

"Would…would you regenerate if he did?" Rose asked. "I mean, he said that's the only reason he wanted to take it because he was pretty sure you'd regenerate."

The Doctor sighed.

"I'm not sure. I've never been decapitated. I know that a Dalek laser can kill me outright and if both my hearts are damaged beyond repair that kills me too, but I'm not so sure about being beheaded and frankly I don't want to find out."

"I don't want you to regenerate again. I love you this way." Rose said softly.

The Doctor smiled at her. He turned around so he was facing her and took her hands in his.

"I'm glad you feel that way." He said. "I actually like this regeneration as well. Looking back, I hated the way I treated you in my previous life. I was always so gruff and moody and angry and I didn't treat you as well as I should have. Mordrok is right about one thing. You are a queen and I'm sorry I didn't realize that until after I lost a life."

He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, Rose. I'm not about to watch you become a walking corpse." He said. "We will find a way out of this. I promise."

"I saw you when you were walking up the catacombs to the palace. All of you. Mordrok made some kind of portal thing and I saw the zombies capture you and Martha and Donna."

She paused.

"Are…are they okay? Are they still mad at me?"

"Oh no, they're not mad. They're just as worried about you as I am. No, that's all been resolved. And yes, they're okay. In fact…"

He paused and his eyes widened. He jerked around and looked at the wall.

"Oh no, Mordrok sent me up here and they were still in the room with him." He said.

He spun around and took Rose by the hand.

"Put your arms around me, Rose, and don't let go." He said to her.

Rose nodded and threw her arms around his neck. The Doctor held her tightly against him.

"TAKE ME BACK NOW, MORDROK! THAT'S AN ORDER!" he yelled up at the ceiling

He held Rose tightly to his body and squeezed his eyes shut. Just as he expected, there was another blinding flash of light and when it faded, he sensed he was in another room. He opened his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief when he could see this time. But when he looked down at Rose, he noticed he was hugging himself. He looked around in confusion and then let out a curse.

"Damn you, Mordrok!" he yelled.

He quickly looked around again and let out another curse when he noticed that Donna and Martha weren't in the room.

"GET IN HERE, MORDROK, NOW!" he screamed.

There was another flash and Mordrok appeared in front of him.

"Yes?" he said with an amused grin on his face.

"WHERE IS ROSE? WHERE IS MARTHA AND DONNA? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THEM?" he bellowed.

Mordrok tilted his head and the grin became wider.

"Martha and Donna? I thought their names were Out Of Bounds and Not For You." He said.

"Where are they? Where is Rose? What have you done with my companions?"

"Rose is in her room where she belongs."

He chuckled.

"You didn't really think that holding her to your body and teleporting out would work, did you, Doctor? I control everything here including who goes where. She is unharmed although I suspect she's just as confused as you are right now. As for your two friends, they are resting comfortably."

"Where? I want to see them! If you've hurt them while I was gone…"

"Now, come on, I'm not that uncivilized. You saw where Rose was at. How comfortable her bedroom was. I've put your friends in similar rooms. They are separated from each other, but they are alive and unharmed. Now, whether or not they stay that way is entirely up to you."

"I'm listening." The Doctor said calming down.

"Good, you see, I wish to talk to you before our battle. Perhaps dine together. I don't eat of course, but I would love to sit and chat with you. You are a legend, Doctor. I would be interested to hear what you have seen in your long life span."

"I'm not interested in conversation. I want my friends restored to me and I want it done now!"

Mordrok smirked at him.

"I suspect you are used to doing things your way, Doctor. Coming in and ordering people about and the intimidated fools just jump up and do whatever you command. But, I'm not that way, Doctor. Your empty threats don't scare me. I hold your friends prisoner and you have no idea where they are at. That is why I teleported you into Rose's room so you would have no idea how to get back to her. This palace is a lot bigger than you suspect and even if you were lucky enough to find one of your friends, my minions would catch up to you before you could find the others. All three of them are scattered around the palace so it would take awhile to locate them all. So, if I were you, I would drop the whole I'm in charge bit and do as I say."

The Doctor glowered at him.

"I'm warning you, if you are doing something to them at this moment, I will show you no mercy." He said to him.

"Oh, I don't doubt that's true. The ruthless killer of his own people wouldn't hesitate to kill again."

He paused when he saw the Doctor gnash his teeth.

"What? That's what you did, isn't it? Gallifrey is no more because of your actions."

"I wasn't being ruthless when I did that!" the Doctor said through gritted teeth. "I did it because I had no choice!"

"Really? You really couldn't have saved the universe without committing genocide in the process?"

He paused.

"Well, near genocide since you are still alive, but you get my meaning."

The Doctor took a deep breath trying to calm himself.

"You weren't there so you don't know." He said tersely. "You don't know what it's like to stand there and push the button that obliterates your home world and turns it into ashes. You don't know what its like to hear billions of anguished screams echoing in your mind while the planet you grew up on becomes a fireball, so don't even try to lecture me on what I did or didn't do right. What happened in the Time War is beside the point, what matters is what you have done to me now, which is kidnap my friends with the intent of changing them into the undead and enslaving them forever. That is why I am here. You have brought this on yourself and what happens from here on out is the result of that."

"No, Doctor, your actions are what brought you to this point. You and Rose were the ones who invaded my home in the first place. So, what happens from here on out is the result of your reckless behavior, not mine!"

The Doctor sighed angrily.

"Alright, fine, yes you're right, it was rude of Rose and I to come into your home like that. But at the same time, you could have let us go with a warning instead of taking something that doesn't belong to you. The reason I'm back here is because I'm not about to leave this planet without her. If you had just left us alone and let us go, we would have left the planet and you would have never heard from us again. So, like I said, your actions have brought us to this point. Now we can either resolve this peacefully or we can fight, it makes no difference to me. But, I will have my friends back at my side where they belong, alive and well. So, ball's in your court, what'll it be?"

"I told you what I want from you, Doctor. I want your head."

The Doctor sighed.

"I hate the stubborn, hardheaded ones." He muttered to himself.

He threw up his hands.

"Fine, if I have to battle you to get what I want, then so be it." He said.

Mordrok beamed.

"Splendid!" he said rubbing his hands together.

"But…do I at least get to make some demands regarding this tournament?"

"Within reason."

The Doctor stared at him.

"And that means…"

"It means that I won't let you use outside help like your TARDIS."

"What about the screwdriver you took from me? Don't I get some kind of weapon to defend myself or do you just expect me to fall to my knees and let you have my head?"

"Oh no, not at all, if I wanted that I could just take it right here and now. Of course you will have a weapon."

He reached into his robe pocket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver. The Doctor eyed it, debating whether or not to make a grab for it.

"This is your weapon? Fascinating. I was wondering what you used it for." He said putting it back in his pocket. "However, I don't think a tiny thing such as this would be much use against my scimitar."

"Oh, you'd be surprised." The Doctor muttered.

"But, yes, you will receive a weapon."

"That's really big of you, thanks." The Doctor replied. "Now, for my second demand, nothing is to happen to Rose until the tournament. No wedding, no zombification. When I win----"

"If you win, Doctor."

"WHEN I win, I want Rose returned to me unharmed." The Doctor said.

"Of course. But, like I said, Doctor, if you win. You are known for your arrogance and I grant that you have defeated many worthy foes, but you have yet to meet your match in battle."

"And I suppose that's you."

"Of course."

The Doctor snorted.

"Trust me, you aren't the first one to make that claim, and you won't be the last, not by a long shot. Everyone of your ilk thinks he's the greatest in the world, but I've bested them all and you'll be no different so if I were you, I wouldn't get too overconfident either."

"Whatever, Doctor, I'm not going to argue the point." Mordrok said waving his hand dismissively. "Any other requests?"

"Yes, no magic of any kind. If I can't do it, then neither can you."

Mordrok shrugged.

"I had no intention of using magic. Even I know that's not fair to you and I'd rather get your head legitimately. So, I will agree to that one without any argument. Anything else?"

"Yes, if you're treating me to dinner, I want Rose to eat with me."

"She's already eaten."

"She can eat again, I'm sure she won't mind eating if I'm there. In fact, I'm sure she'll be more than thrilled. As for trying to escape with her, I give you my word I won't. I just want to see her."

"You know you're making this harder for yourself. When she becomes my wife, you will have to leave her here."

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that." The Doctor said.

Mordrok sighed.

"Anyway…yes, I'll let Rose dine with us as long as she behaves herself."

"Why? She wasn't behaving herself before?"

"She got into my trophy case and took a book without my permission."

"Oh wow, that's a real crime alright. I'm sorry you had to send the wayward thief to her room without any supper. What are you gonna do next, make her stand in the corner with her nose against the wall?"

"Rose must learn her place if she is to become my queen. She just can't go in and take what doesn't belong to her."

"And what exactly is this book she took that threw you in such a panic?"

Mordrok smiled.

"Oddly enough, it's all about you."

The Doctor raised his eyebrow.

"Me? You have a book about me?"

"Yes, as I said, I've been fascinated for years. It's quite an interesting little read."

"And you don't think Rose would have felt the same way about it given that she travels with me?"

"Oh, I don't blame her one bit for wanting to read it. It was taking it without asking my permission that angered me."

"Yup, well, Rose is famous for doing that. Sorry, but I'm afraid sending her to her room will not fix that. If I can't get her to listen to me most of the time, you certainly won't be able to. Rose is a very strong willed individual and I think you'll find that even if you do marry her and turn her into a zombie, that she'll still want to be with me. For the most part, Rose does what she wants when she wants."

"Then she will have to learn to think differently."

The Doctor let out an insane giggle.

"Oh blimey, you really are clueless about modern women, aren't ya?" he said. "Well, I suppose if by some miracle you do triumph over me, you'll find out soon enough how much control you'll have over her, especially if you do have my head mounted on your wall. Now I'm telling you right now, you want to piss off Rose Tyler, stuff my head and hang it on the wall. I guarantee you she'll be a handful then!"

"Then you will instruct her on how to behave once you regenerate."

The Doctor stared at him.

"Um…have you been listening to a word I said? I just told you even I have trouble getting her to pay attention to my orders, let alone tell her to obey you. And trust me, if I do regenerate, which I'm not even sure if I will or not since I've never lost my head before, that she'll be too distraught to listen and I'll be too busy sorting out my confused, befuddled brain and discovering who I am to tell her. So, if you want her to obey, you better tell her yourself, but like I said before, good luck with it!"

Mordrok regarded him silently for a moment. Then, he muttered an incantation. There was a flash of light and the Doctor gasped as Rose appeared at his side. He grabbed onto her and held her close as she tried to regain her sight. Mordrok stared at her in his arms for a moment before he gestured to the Doctor.

"Come with me. I will get you both something to eat. We will talk some more then."

The Doctor turned Rose around in his arms. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and took her hand as they followed Mordrok towards the dining room.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

By the time they entered the dining room, Rose had regained her vision. She stayed close to the Doctor not wanting to let him out of her sight. She had been confused and frustrated when the flash of light came and she found herself still stuck in her room without the Doctor. She didn't want to lose him again.

She looked up at the mural on the wall and pointed it out to the Doctor. The Doctor read the motto and snorted.

"Sounds like his kind of motto," he said. "Mine would be wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff."

"I thought it'd be something like live long, eat bananas."

The Doctor grinned at her.

"Actually, I do like that better now that you've said it. I'll have to go make a coat of arms for myself when we get out of here and put that on it."

He leaned down into her face.

"And we ARE getting out of here, all of us. Pay no attention to dead and creepy over there."

Rose smiled and nodded.

They went to the head of the table. The Doctor pulled out the seat at the end and held it as Rose sat down. She smiled at him when he pulled it up to the table and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then, he sat down in the seat to her right. He glared at Mordrok when he sat down on her left. His anger increased when Mordrok took Rose's hand and kissed the back of it.

"You look amazing, my dear." He said to her.

Rose stared at him. She glanced over at the Doctor and wondered briefly if she should scoot back when she saw the murderous look in the Doctor's eyes. Mordrok either didn't see it or didn't care because he was staring right at him while he gestured to her.

"You must forgive Rose for her lack of proper attire. I took the liberty of giving her an armoire filled with elegant dresses, but she insists on wearing pants."

The Doctor bit his lip holding back the laughter.

"Oh really?" he said. "That's too bad; I can't think why Rose wouldn't want to wear your lovely dresses."

He and Rose shared a conspiratorial grin.

"So, now that we're here, how about bringing Martha and Donna in here with us?" the Doctor asked.

Mordrok shook his head.

"No, that's not possible."

"Why not?"

"Because Doctor, as long as you are not able to have access to all of your companions, it means you won't be escaping. Both Martha and Donna are being fed, rest assured of that."

"We won't try to escape, I told you that." The Doctor said between gritted teeth.

"Nevertheless, I hold all the cards here. This is my house and as I told you before, you are not the one in charge here, I am. I give you my word that they are comfortable and are being fed. Rose here can vouch for that. I do not mistreat women in any way."

"Gee, funny you should say that since I was under the impression turning Rose into a zombie was a gargantuan mistreatment."

"Is it a crime to want someone you love to live with you throughout the ages?"

Rose flinched at that. She glanced over and saw a brief flicker of pain in the Doctor's eyes. She reached under the table and took his hand. The Doctor glanced at her and squeezed it. She hated that the Doctor was reminded of her mortality once again. She was aware of how sore a subject it was since she had stood there with Sarah Jane and watched Mister Finch push the right buttons and almost convince the Doctor to let him crack the Skasis Paradigm, and even before that when he told her about the curse of the Time Lords. After that, she was careful not to say anything about it, although privately she wished that there was a way she could become a Time Lady and be with him past her normal life span. Hearing Mordrok talk about this and seeing the hurt in the Doctor's eyes made her furious and she had to fight to restrain herself.

She hoped that little comment would be the end of it, but she was wrong.

"I mean, come on, Doctor. Obviously you care deeply about Rose, wouldn't you give everything to make her immortal so she can be with you?" he said gesturing to her.

Rose watched pain and anger war for dominance in his eyes and she gave his hand another squeeze. The Doctor fought to compose himself until finally he had regained enough control to speak.

"Yes, I care about Rose and I will be heartbroken when she finally does die, but I will never stoop so low as to prolong her life artificially and deprive her of the peaceful rest all life forms deserve at the end of their life spans. A rest, which I must point out, will come for me as well. I am not immortal and I would not wish immortality on any one. And believe me, I do know first hand what being an immortal entails. I would certainly not turn her into a freakish being that is trapped between life and death just so I can have her with me for all eternity. Rose is far too precious to me to condemn her to that kind of fate."

He leaned forward.

"Everything has its time and everything ends. A very wise woman told me that once."

He leaned back.

"If you had any kind of real love for Rose, you wouldn't wish her to become a zombie either." He continued. "Look at her. Look at how beautiful she is. You really want to spend the rest of eternity with a pale shadow of this, cause I certainly wouldn't."

He grinned when Rose blushed at that.

"The problem is you've been dead so long and lived with death around you; you've forgotten what it means to be truly alive. You can't deal with something unless it doesn't have a pulse. Rose is alive and since she's the first living being you've seen in years, you just assume she won't mind if she becomes a corpse. You've learned to live with it so you figure there's no reason she can't. But, you haven't seen her like I have. You haven't seen Rose when she's truly alive and vivacious. That's the real joy in having her around and you would lose that the moment you decided to stop her heart. I mean, come on, do you really prefer being married to a corpse than to a flesh and blood, living, breathing woman?"

Mordrok stared at Rose.

"I would like it if I was able to be with her without the inconvenience of making her into a zombie. But, you must understand, Doctor, there is no one left on this planet but me and my men. All have fled because planetary resources have almost run out."

"So, in other words, this is a dead world ruled over by a dead king and his soon to be dead queen. At least everything matches up. But, it's never occurred to you to go searching for a cure."

"There is no cure for me."

"How do you know? Have you looked?"

"Well…no."

"Then, you've given up before you've even started." The Doctor said.

"It's far too late for me now, Doctor. Even if I were able to find a cure I've gone beyond my normal life span."

"So? Aren't you tired of being alive this long, Mordrok? Don't you wish just a tiny bit that you could just die?"

"You speak as though you have had these same thoughts."

The Doctor glanced at Rose and he gave her hand a squeeze when he saw the pain in her eyes.

"Yes, I have had those thoughts," he said squeezing her hand again. "I have lived 904 years and in that time I have seen and done many things and have had more heartache and pain than I know what to do with. There are moments when I long to be on my last life so I can just go to sleep and never wake up, however, those thoughts are rare now because I have someone that keeps me going and I have friends who love me dearly and keep me company."

"Which brings me back to my point of wanting to keep those you love alive for as long as possible."

The Doctor let out an exasperated sigh. He glanced over at Rose and shook his head.

"It amazes me how thick some people can be sometimes." He said to her.

Rose grinned.

"Well, we aren't all geniuses like you, you know."

The Doctor beamed at her.

"See, that's what I love about Rose. She's smart as a whip." He said to Mordrok as she giggled. "But anyway, I've just been trying to make the point that it's better to go through that pain and give others the peace they deserve and perhaps a pleasant life in the hereafter than to condemn them to an eternity of limbo while their body rots away. You don't get that because you have learned to live with your situation so it doesn't bother you anymore. Not to mention you lead a morbid life anyway with the zombie slaves and the chopping off heads and the black magic. If you subject Rose to any of this, I guarantee you she will wither away and become a shell of herself. You can't take someone so full of life and expect her to live in a world of death, it doesn't work that way!"

"And what you do, she isn't exposed to death when she travels with you?'

"Yes, she is, but it's not constant. You can't just stick someone like her in a tomb and expect her to thrive and," he waved his hands around." That's what all of this is, an extremely posh tomb. So in that respect, I was absolutely on the mark when I first saw it. It's a huge, glamorous tomb for a man who should have been dead a long time ago, and since misery loves company, he now expects others to share it with him even if they don't want to. You don't give a damn about the rights of others, all you care about is what you want and need. Rose doesn't love you. She never will as long as she lives, but you're so hell-bent on having a woman around to share your bed, that you'll kill her body and her spirit just so she'll stay."

"Rose will learn to love me."

"No, I won't." Rose said.

Mordrok looked at her.

"I will never love you. I love the Doctor and nothing you do or say will ever change that. I don't care how luxurious this is or how well you treat me, my heart is with this man right here and it's gonna stay there forever."

She leaned over into his face.

"So, you might as well stick me back in the bleedin' mirror because I will do everything in my power to leave here with the Doctor. And, if by some lucky twist of fate, you do manage to chop his head off and he does regenerate, I will still want to be with him. So, sorry, you might as well go looking for some other idiot to zombify because I'm not goin' for it!"

Mordrok glanced at the Doctor who was giving him a smug smile.

"Told yooooou." He said.

Mordrok glowered at him. He pushed back his seat and got up.

"Oh, is the chat done now? I was under the impression we would be having dinner while we listened to you justify your reasons for zombifing Rose."

"I am checking on my servants. They are preparing your meal. You will sit here and believe me; I have enchanted your bodies to stay put while I am gone."

The Doctor gave a few melodramatic grunts while he tried repeatedly to get up.

"Well, imagine that, you're right. Drat and I needed to go to the loo. Well, hurry then, because it would be a right shame to have to urinate on your nice marble floor."

He looked at Rose.

"In fact, we should do that anyway, just as a form of protest. Whiz all over the marble."

"I'll do it if you will."

The Doctor stared at her and then looked at Mordrok.

"Now see, you really wanna be married to someone who is willing to piss all over the settee? Or perhaps take a dump in the flower pots? Because if anyone is willing to soil herself to make a point, it's Rose Tyler."

They snickered as Mordrok shook his head and stomped out of the room.

"Quick, get up on the table and crap on that ugly centerpiece." The Doctor said pointing to a small statue sitting in the middle of the table.

"I can't move."

The Doctor sighed melodramatically.

"Oh yes, that's right, we're stuck here. Damn him for this. I wanted to run all over the palace defecating in odd places and see if he noticed the smell."

Rose giggled.

"That's what I love about you. You can be in danger and still have a laugh about it all." She said.

The Doctor shrugged.

"Hey, as often as I face death, I might as well enjoy myself while I'm being threatened." He said.

He looked over at the fork beside him and picked it up. He began to pound the end on the table repeatedly.

"HEY! WE'RE HUNGRY IN HERE! GET US SOME BLEEDIN' FOOD!" he screamed.

He smiled and lay the fork back down on the table as Rose snorted out laughter.

"So, Tyler, I'm led to understand you nicked a book about little ol me?" he asked her.

"Yup."

The Doctor frowned.

"What's in this book exactly?"

"Oh, it's really interesting. It's all about your early lives and your adventures. I found it in his trophy room and I started to read it because you never told me much about your past and…"

"Wait, is this book from Gallifrey?"

"Yes, it's called The Doctor, A History. I was gonna try to save it for you because it's from your planet, but---"

"I don't want it." The Doctor said quickly.

Rose frowned.

"Why not? I mean, I know it's a book about you, but---"

The Doctor took her hands.

"Rose, how far did you get in this book?"

"Um, your third life…with Sarah Jane."

"Stop reading it."

"Why?"

The Doctor sighed.

"Because most of it isn't true." He said.

Rose stared at him in confusion.

"It's not?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"No, it was written by a man who was a con artist. His name was Politariusmanozara. He was one of those leeches who are always looking for anything that will bring quick riches and he decided long ago that a book about me would be just the thing to make him wealthy. So, he took some facts and mixed it with a lot of hearsay and then made up the rest. Probably about one percent of what's in that book is correct, Rose. The other 99 percent is pure bullshit. It's like when a scandal happens and a bunch of tell-all books spring up overnight. That's what that book is, Rose, a sleazy tell-all book about me. Please stop reading it. That was the only thing that made me happy about the destruction of my planet was all his damn books were incinerated. To hear that this maniac has one in his possession makes me angry all over again."

Rose groaned.

"I shoulda known it was too good to be true." She muttered.

The Doctor frowned.

"What is?" he asked.

Rose sighed.

"I get tired of you never telling me anything about your past and I thought by reading about it I could finally know a bit more about you, but if it's a bunch of bullshit, I'm back to square one."

"Why do you want to know about my past so badly?"

"Because I want to know you a lot better. I want to really know the man I fell in love with. I just know a little bit and I'm sure that's just the tip of the iceberg."

The Doctor took her hands.

"Rose, I understand that, I do. But a lot of what I've seen and done is too disturbing for me to remember much less tell you. I'm not hiding anything important from you, Rose. I am as open with you as I know how to be and I will tell you a bit more after we get out of here especially since you have read some of that damned book, but some things must remain hidden and that's just something you'll have to accept if you're going to be with me."

Rose nodded.

"I understand, Doctor, I don't want you to relive stuff that will cause you pain. I just want you to know that you can be completely open and honest and I won't tell a soul."

The Doctor smiled.

"I know that, Angel, and that's another thing I love about you."

They kissed each other on the lips.

"Those pictures he had in the book though, were those a lie?"

"What pictures?"

"Pictures of you."

"Oh! No, surprisingly that's one of the few things he got right." He said.

He raised his eyebrow when Rose giggled.

"What?"

"You were very old in your first life." She said fluffing his hair.

"Well, I lived to be a very old man before I regenerated."

"But, I thought you said you didn't age, you regenerate."

"Not the first life. The first life you do age because you grow up. I didn't come out of the loom full grown, you know. I did have a childhood."

"Loom?"

"It's what they called the machine that created us. I was made, not grown."

He grinned.

"Opposite of my TARDIS." He said poking her in the side. "But, yes, first life you do age and actually you only have one heart. It's when you regenerate the first time that you get your second."

Rose raised her eyebrows.

"See, that's what I mean, you never tell me this stuff."

"Well, I'll be more than happy to tell you tidbits like that. Just let me have a few secrets to myself."

Rose smiled and nodded.

"I have a belly button too." The Doctor added. "There's another tidbit for you."

Rose frowned.

"Why, is that something strange on your planet?"

She paused.

"Wait, I guess if you were made…"

The Doctor nodded.

"Yup, I was an oddball. No one on my planet had ever seen anything like it so growing up they called me Snail and Wormhole."

He eyed Rose when she snorted out laughter.

"And I think I said too much just now." He muttered.

Rose ruffled his hair.

"My wittle Snail." She cooed.

"Yup, definitely said too much." The Doctor said as Rose giggled. "I'm beginning to rethink that whole tell you my past thing now."

"Aw, don't worry, Wormhole, your secret's safe with me."

The Doctor sighed and looked towards the exit.

"Where is our food?" he said as Rose put her hand over her mouth and giggled insanely. "Suddenly, I have an urge to stuff something in Rose Tyler's big gob!"


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

After a few more minutes, Mordrok entered the dining room. He paused when he noticed the Doctor and Rose giggling hysterically.

"What's so funny?" he asked warily.

"Oh, Rose and I are just entertaining ourselves while we wait for the food to get out here."

Mordrok sat in his seat.

"You are an unusual man, Doctor. I have never known any of my other opponents to take the threat of danger so lightly."

"Well, Rose and I have done it so often, we've just learned to take it in stride." He replied shrugging.

He gestured to Rose.

"See, that's something else you probably wouldn't have known if I hadn't been here. Rose has a fabulous sense of humor, but I'm betting you wouldn't have seen it because she would be absolutely miserable here."

"You can't know that for sure, Doctor."

"Oh trust me, I would be." Rose said. "I told ya, I don't wanna be here."

"I'm sorry, Rose, I'm afraid you have no choice." Mordrok told her.

"Oh yeah, and that's just the thing to say to make her fall in love with you." The Doctor said dryly. "I don't give a damn what you think or feel, I caught you so you're mine forever and oh by the way, watch as I chop your boyfriend's head off and stick it on my wall, that'll really seal the deal then."

"I told you, Doctor, I have no choice!"

"Yes, you do, you always have a choice! Surely, somewhere there is some kind of incantation that will reverse what happened to you? I mean, if I were in your position, I would have done everything possible to find a cure. No one should have to live through eternity as the living dead and that includes Rose, my friends and all those soldiers of yours, no one!"

Mordrok was about to reply to that when three zombies came into the room carrying covered dishes. The Doctor made a face and looked at Rose.

"Ugh, he actually has the dead guys carry in our food?" he said disgusted.

Rose nodded.

The Doctor shied away when one of the zombies leaned in beside him and placed a covered silver tray between him and Rose. He stared at the decaying flesh on the corpse's body and looked away.

"You expect us to have an appetite after seeing that?" he said gesturing to the zombie.

"You've seen death before." Mordrok said.

"Yeah, but I don't eat in front of it if I can help it. I'm not that nuts."

He paused.

"Speaking of being nuts and eating around dead people, I don't believe I ever told you about meeting Vlad The Impaler?" he said to Rose. "Now there was a kook! Man ate his supper out in a field surrounded by hundreds of dying men who were slowly being impaled on long, wooden pikes. And not only that, he liked to put the pikes up their anuses and let them slide down that way. Gruesome man. I said as much to him and nearly got a stick up the bum myself. I can see why Bram Stoker based Count Dracula on him. The man was an absolute ghoul. Then, there was Elizabeth Bathory, the Blood Countess. She was a crazy bitch who thought bathing in virgin's blood would keep her young forever. I ended up having to rescue Peri from her before she got her throat slit. Then there was Genghis…"

Mordrok cleared his throat. The Doctor looked over at him.

"What? I thought you wanted to hear all about my adventures." He said to him.

"I do. I just don't appreciate it when people name drop to make themselves look more important than they are."

The Doctor's mouth dropped open.

"I am not name dropping!" he said angrily. "I really did meet those people. I do have a time machine, you know! Ask Rose, she's met a bunch of famous people too! And as for making myself look important. I don't have to do that since I already am important. You know, maybe if you really studied up on me instead of relying on a sleazy tell-all book, you would know these things!"

He lifted the cover on the dish in front of him and glanced at the hunk of meat on the tray.

"What's this? Barbecued zombie?" he asked Mordrok.

Mordrok sighed.

"This is spiced Garnok meat. Garnok's are one of the few remaining animals left on this planet and I had a couple of my men go out and hunt one down since I was having guests."

"Well, that was very big of you." The Doctor said. "Thanks for being kind enough to actually get us meat that hasn't lived for hundreds of thousands of years. Us living people don't have strong stomachs like you dead people do."

He picked up the fork and butcher knife resting by the meat.

"Let me do that." Mordrok said holding out his hand.

The Doctor looked at him.

"Why? Afraid I'm gonna kill you a second time?" he asked. "Or maybe Rose and I will slit our wrists or our throats?"

"Just…hand it over." Mordrok said impatiently.

The Doctor sighed and gave him the utensils. He looked at Rose and rolled his eyes while Mordrok cut the meat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Donna sat on the bed in the elegant bedroom Mordrok had sent her to after the Doctor had disappeared from view. She had no idea if he, Martha, or anyone else was alright, but she hoped so. She didn't want to be the last one left alive. She stood up and tried the door for the hundredth time, but it was still locked. Cursing, she slammed her hand against it and sat back down. She had tried everything she could think of to escape, but so far, nothing worked.

"If that bastard's done anything to the Doctor or my friends, I will rip his rotting arm off and shove it down his throat!" she muttered to herself.

She sighed and folded her arms over her chest as she glanced around the room. Then suddenly her eyes caught something lying underneath the dresser near the bed. She got down on her hands and knees and saw there was some kind of long metal thing laying there. She pulled it out and stared at it. She noticed it looked like a long thin bobby pin. She examined it for a moment and then looked at the door lock. She looked back at the bobby pin and a smile spread over her face.

"I don't know if this is the Bad Wolf's doing, but if it is, thanks so much!" she said aloud.

She walked over to the door and knelt down. She put the bobby pin in the lock and fiddled with it. To her relief, she heard the lock click a few minutes later and she cautiously opened the door and looked out. The first thing she noticed was the musty, moldy stench and she pinched her nostrils shut. She opened the door a little bit more and stuck her head out. She noticed that the corridor resembled the catacombs they had walked though and she wondered briefly if Mordrok had sent her back there, but she quickly dispelled that thought figuring she was in a basement or dungeon of some sort. Cautiously, she crept out and shut the door behind her. She put the bobby pin in her pocket and looked around.

"Martha?" she said. "Are you down here?"

She didn't get a response and cursed softly.

"I swear if Mordrok has hurt my friends, I'll kick his undead ass around this palace until he falls apart." She muttered.

She noticed a flaming torch in a holder nearby. She took it and held it in front of her as she slowly walked down the corridor towards what she hoped was an exit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mordrok sat and watched quietly as the Doctor and Rose ate.

"How is it?" he finally asked.

The Doctor swallowed the bit of meat he had in his mouth.

"Surprisingly good." He said.

"Very tender." Rose added.

Mordrok nodded.

"I thought as much. I myself have never tasted it, but I've heard that others like it."

"See, isn't that a shame that you've never gotten to experience it for yourself? You have to hear about it second hand?" the Doctor asked him.

Mordrok held up his hand.

"I do not wish to get into another discussion with you about that, Doctor. As I said, I have learned to live like this and I will live this way for the rest of eternity. Even if I could find a cure and did survive being changed back, I would have to adjust to being a living being again and that's something I'm not prepared to do at my age. I guess I'm just set in my ways." He said smiling.

"Well, just because you're set in your ways doesn't mean you can make others conform," the Doctor said. "Rose is not meant for this kind of life and I will do everything in my power to stop…"

He paused with his fork in midair. Rose frowned.

"Doctor, what is it?"

The Doctor looked at Mordrok.

"What have you done to us?" he said.

Suddenly, the fork clattered to the table and he clutched his stomach.

"Doctor?" Rose said panicking.

She started to rise, but she suddenly felt her stomach lurch and she quickly sat back down and held her stomach along with the Doctor.

"What have you done?" the Doctor grunted out.

"Sorry, Doctor, but I'm afraid I put a little extra something on the Garnok meat."

"What?" the Doctor groaned as he and Rose bent over the table. "What have you done to us?"

"I'm afraid both of you are going to be my slaves. The herbs I gave you will dull your minds and put you in my power."

"You tricked us! We had a deal!" the Doctor groaned.

"Sorry, Doctor, but I was never an honorable man even when I was alive. I'm afraid I can't let you walk around here with a free mind, you are far too dangerous. Besides, this way I can just take your head without a fight, not to mention Rose will not object to my marrying her."

"You bastard! I'll kill…"

He trailed off as he and Rose fell silent and their eyes glazed over. Mordrok stared at them as they lay sprawled across the table staring blankly at each other.

"Arise!" he said.

Both of them leaned back up and stood up without any hesitation. Mordrok smiled.

"Excellent." He said rising to his feet. "And now my obedient slaves, follow me."

The Doctor and Rose turned and followed Mordrok out of the dining room.

Unknown to all of them, Donna was standing in the doorway on the other side of the room silently observing everything.

"You bastard," she whispered to herself. "I'll get you for this if it's the last thing I ever do."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Donna snuck across the dining room. When she reached the other door, she stopped beside it and stuck her head into the opening. She watched the Doctor and Rose walking quietly through the rooms and she followed at a distance making sure she wasn't seen.

Finally, they reached the enormous room with the statues in it. Donna stood at the doorway watching angrily as Mordrok commanded the Doctor and Rose to sit in front of the fireplace. Both of them sat down and stared ahead quietly while Mordrok magically lit a fire in the fireplace. He turned to them and smiled apologetically.

"I hate to do this to you, Doctor." He said to him. "After all, you did show a lot of trust in me that I would not harm you or your friends, but you see, I love to take advantage of people like this. It's allowed me to defeat some of the best and I'd rather not go through a long, lengthy battle. As I said, I am no longer a young man and if I can take your head through devious means, I will. I hope if you do regenerate, you will understand."

The Doctor didn't reply. He stared blankly at the fire while Mordrok moved over to Rose.

"And as for you, my dear, I believe you will learn to love me in time." He said stroking her cheek. "If not, then I'm afraid you will just have to learn to cope with it because there is no way you will leave here."

"Wanna bet?" Donna muttered.

"And now I must bid you both adieu for the moment. I have to make preparations for the wedding and the beheading. Both of you behave yourselves in the meantime."

He chuckled to himself and turned towards the door. Donna gasped and sank into the shadows, holding her breath as he walked past. She breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't notice her. She waited a moment and when she was sure he was far enough away, she crept out of her hiding place and went in the other room. She paused and stared at the Doctor and Rose who were sitting completely still staring blankly at the fire. She gulped, thinking how unnerving it was seeing the usually manic Doctor not moving at all. If she didn't know better, she could have sworn he was a wax statue from Madam Tussauds. Looking around her nervously, she crept to his side.

"Doctor?" she whispered. "Doctor, can you hear me?"

The Doctor stared straight ahead giving no indication he knew she was there.

"Doctor, if you can hear me, move a finger or something." Donna whispered.

She sighed when he didn't even bat an eyelid.

"Crap." She muttered.

She stood up and stood in front of him. She glanced over at the door making sure Mordrok wasn't coming and then she suddenly waved her arms around and yelled softly.

"Doctor! Wake uuuuuup!" she said.

She sighed and her arms flopped to her sides when he didn't acknowledge her. She stared at him for a moment and raised an arm up. She hesitated a moment and then slapped him across the face as hard as she could. She automatically backed up expecting him to launch into an angry tirade, but he sat completely still. Donna sighed.

"Damn, damn, damn," she muttered.

She glanced over at Rose who was also immobile. She looked back at the Doctor.

"God, now what do I do?" she muttered. "I'm not a super genius like the Doctor is."

She stood there staring at her friends trying to think up a solution.

"I need to find Martha. Between the two of us, we could figure out a way to free them." She murmured. "Problem is, I have no idea where she is and I'm sure tall, grey and moldy isn't gonna tell me."

She bent over and looked into the Doctor's eyes hoping to see some spark of recognition, but there was none. She cursed softly.

"I just wish I know what he put on that meat." She murmured. "Then, maybe I could look it up and find the cure."

She shook her head.

"It was a hell of a lot easier when we were battling giant wasps and Sontarans." She muttered. "At least I wasn't dealing with magic then."

_Donna._

Donna was taken aback when she suddenly heard the Doctor's voice coming out of nowhere. She looked at him, but he still hadn't moved.

"Okay, that was creepy. I've been around the Doctor so much, now I just automatically hear him even when he's not talking." She muttered.

_Donna._

Donna shook her head when she heard his voice again.

"Um, yeah?" she said hesitantly.

_It's me. I'm thinking to you telepathically. _

Donna stared at him.

"You…are?"

_Yes, the TARDIS links all our minds together so I can communicate to you even though I am immobile. He managed to take complete control of Rose's mind, but he's just managing to keep me under his thrall. It's been a struggle, but I got enough control over my mind to think to you, but only just._

"Can you break out of it?"

_Shhh, speak to me telepathically in case he has ways of bugging his palace._

"How do I do that?"

_Just think to me, I can hear you._

Donna cleared her throat and concentrated.

_Like this? _She thought.

_Yes._

Donna raised her eyebrows.

_Wow, I had no idea I could do this._

_Yes, we all can. Although I'm a lot better at it than all of you are._

_Can you talk to Rose?_

_Not at the moment, the bastard has her mind completely shut off. I can't reach her. I did manage to reach Martha though. She's alright although I can't say for certain where she's at because she doesn't know herself. She's in a bedroom though somewhere in the palace, that's all I know right now._

_Can you free yourself?_

_I'm trying and I might be able to do it given time but these herbs have to wear off enough for me to regain control of my mind and body._

_Do you know what they are? Do you know the antidote or anything?_

_No, I can't say for certain what it was he used unless he tells me. There are several kinds of herbs that can subdue someone's mind and all of them have been outlawed for that very reason. Until we learn the name of the herb, there is not much I can do to help you with that._

_Then, I'll make him tell me._

_No, Donna, be careful. You don't want to end up like us. I don't know how you escaped but I'm glad you did. If Mordrok is unaware that you're out here, you can sneak around and undermine him. He won't do anything yet, at least not to Rose. He still has to wait till that ring of his reaches full potency before he marries her. I'm not sure about me, but at the moment I'm more concerned about Rose and you and Martha. That's why I want you to be careful, Donna. Don't do anything to jeopardize your freedom. We're counting on you._

_Oh, lovely._

_You can do it, Donna, I have faith in you. Just remember that you can keep in contact with me and I'll try my hardest to help. But it's all down to you, so good luck._

Donna nodded.

_Now you better get out of sight before Mordrok comes back in here._

_Okay, I'll do everything in my power to free you and Rose._

_I know you will. I believe in you, Donna, just be careful and don't be rash._

Donna nodded. She squeezed the Doctor's hand and stood up. She hesitated a moment.

_Doctor?_

_Yes?_

_Um, sorry about the slap. I was just trying to wake you up._

She heard the Doctor chuckle in her mind.

_It's alright, I understand why you did. Now, hurry, go before Mordrok sees you._

Donna nodded. She looked around her and then quickly ran off before anyone knew she was there.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Donna crept through the palace careful to keep to the shadows in case Mordrok was around. She really didn't have a clue what to do at the moment other than keep herself from being caught.

_If only I knew where Martha was._ she thought.

Then it occurred to her, if the Doctor said that all their minds were linked, then perhaps she could communicate with her the way she had communicated with the Doctor. Not really sure how to go about it since Martha wasn't in front of her, she decided to get a mental image of Martha in her mind and think to that.

_Martha?_ She thought. _Are you there?_

She paused and listened but, aside from her own thoughts, she couldn't hear anything. She concentrated harder and tried again.

_Martha? Are you there?_

This time she thought she heard her, but it was faint and indistinct as if she was hearing a radio from far off. She sighed angrily and switched tatics.

_Doctor?_

_Yes?_

She jerked her head when his voice came in loud and clear as a bell.

_What is it, Donna? What's wrong?_

_I'm trying to reach Martha, but I'm not getting through to her. The second time I tried, I could just barely hear her._

_It's because you two haven't been trained on how to do it properly, plus you don't have the natural ability to communicate telepathically. _He explained._ You can hear me clearly because my people have a gift for communicating this way. _

There was a pause.

_Did you need to tell her something? I can give her a message. _The Doctor offered.

_No that's alright, I'm just trying to figure out where she's at. Um…does this whole telepathy thing get stronger when you get nearer to a person?_

_Sometimes. It might in your case since you don't know how to project over long distances, but if I were you, I would concentrate on other things because if you go searching for Martha, you'll be looking for a long time, I expect. I'm sure he has her well hidden. _

_Bollocks._

_Sorry Donna, I'd love to help you, believe me, but I'm still stuck here. _

_Is whatever he did to you wearing off?_

_A little, but not enough for me to move. It might take awhile, but in the meantime, I will try to help you with advice. I'm afraid though it's all down to you for the most part._

Donna sighed.

_And I can't go back out to the TARDIS because of all the corpses blocking the way._

_Nope, sadly, that's right out for the moment, but you'll think of something. You've come through for me before. _

Donna nodded. She appreciated his confidence in her even though she didn't feel the same way at the moment. She was about to ask the Doctor something else when she heard a noise behind her. She gasped and backed up against the wall when she saw a zombie walking through carrying a tray. She stared at him for a moment and then it occurred to her that he might be taking the tray to Martha. Praying her hunch was right, she quietly shadowed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Martha paced around her bedroom, completely frustrated. For the past few hours, she had tried everything she could think of to get out of the bedroom, but had no success. She had been so glad when the Doctor had contacted her telepathically, but the relief was short-lived when she found out he had been immobilized. She figured her only hope was to wait until someone came to the door and then she could try to ambush them. She only hoped that someone wasn't Mordrok.

She jerked her head up when she heard someone at the door.

"Bollocks, I wasn't expecting someone this soon." She muttered.

She jumped up and positioned herself in front of the door.

"Get ready, buster, because you are about to regret ever sticking me in here." She said.

The door opened and the zombie entered carrying a tray of food. Before he could react, Martha lunged at him, grabbed the edge of the tray, and pushed it into his face. The zombie dropped the tray and reeled back, stunned. Martha grabbed the tray and smacked him across the face with it.

"You aren't keeping me imprisoned!" she yelled at him.

She swung the tray, but this time the zombie caught her wrists. She grimaced when she felt the zombie twisting them. She tried kicking him in the crotch, but the zombie didn't even flinch. She cried out in pain feeling her wrists about to snap.

Suddenly, she saw an arm wrap around the zombie's neck.

"Get your hands off my friend!" Donna screamed as she tried to pull him off her.

The zombie, surprised at the appearance of another combatant, loosened his grip enough for Martha to wriggle out. She picked up the tray and began to bash him upside the head.

Can you grab him and pull him inside the room?" Donna asked her.

"Yeah, push him from behind, I'll grab his arms." She said.

She dropped the tray and seized his arms. Grunting, she pulled while Donna pushed and both of them dragged the confused zombie into the room. They threw him to the floor and Martha quickly grabbed the key that had fallen onto the floor. She ran out the door with Donna and they slammed it behind them. They just managed to get it locked in time. They stood listening for a moment to the zombie yell as he pounded the door and then they quickly turned and ran back down the corridor.

"Thank God you showed up." Martha said as they ran. "I was about ready to kick the door down."

She looked at Donna.

"The Doctor managed to contact me."

She nodded.

"I know, he told me. Both he and Rose have been paralyzed. Mordrok put something in their food that froze them. They were up in that large room with the fireplace. We should go there first and let the Doctor know you're out, then we'll need to come up with a plan."

Martha nodded.

"Fine with me, just as long as I get to kick Mordrok's ass." She said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After several minutes, they found the room. They ran in and found the Doctor sitting in the same place, but Rose was nowhere to be seen.

"Doctor!" Martha said running to his side and hugging him.

_Oh good, Donna found you._ He thought to her. _I'm so glad you're safe. I was worried about you._

"Doctor, where's Rose? Donna said she was here with you."

_She was, but Mordrok magically sent her away. I think he's getting ready to behead me. I think he's worked out that his hold on me won't last much longer._

Martha and Donna looked at each other.

"We're not gonna let that happen." Martha said.

_No, you two have to hide, I don't want him capturing you again. I don't care what happens as long as all of you are safe. Just don't be here when he comes back._

"We'll find a way to free you, Doctor." Donna said. "You can count on us."

_I know I can. Now hurry and hide, he's gonna be back any minute._

Both Martha and Donna looked at each other. They both give him a quick peck on each side of his cheek and then hurried to the other side of the room. Both of them ducked down behind a huge couch.

"Now what?" Donna whispered.

"We gotta stop him somehow. We can't let him take the Doctor's head." Martha whispered back.

"How? He has all those magical powers. He could send us back to our rooms before we got close enough to hurt him."

"We have to distract him then. Divert his attention long enough to knock him out." Martha said. "It's the only way we can deal with him."

"Then we have to wait for the Doctor to snap out of it, find Rose, get through a ton of zombie slaves, and then get back to the TARDIS without dying in the process." Donna said dryly. "Nothing could be simpler."

Martha put her finger to her lips.

"Mordrok's in here." She mouthed.

Donna nodded and they knelt down lower behind the couch.

"Well, Doctor, I'm afraid the time has come for you to lose your head." They heard him say. "Now arise and follow me."

Martha slowly raised her head up and took a peek over the top of the couch. She saw the Doctor standing beside Mordrok staring ahead with a blank look on his face.

_Doctor, fight him._ She thought to him.

_I'm trying, believe me, I'm trying._ He thought back.

"Come, Doctor." Mordrok said to him.

Martha saw a moment's hesitation on the Doctor's part and then he followed along behind him. Martha cursed softly and ducked back down.

"Come on, Donna, it's up to us now." She said to her.

Donna nodded and followed Martha as the two of them quietly crept out of the room.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Martha and Donna kept to the shadows following Mordrok as he led the Doctor through the palace. They kept their eyes on the Doctor hoping that he would be able to snap out of the trance and fight Mordrok, but apart from an occasional flinch or hesitancy in his step, he continued to follow obediently. Both women kept in telepathic contact with him. They knew he was trying with all his might to break free, but it upset them that he couldn't stop himself from walking towards what might be his death. Both of them were glad that Mordrok had sent Rose away. They didn't know if she was aware of what was happening around her, but if they weren't able to stop the Doctor's decapitation, they didn't want their friend to witness it.

After a few more minutes, Mordrok and the Doctor reached a pair of heavy, wooden doors. Mordrok commanded the Doctor to stop and he stood by obediently while he brought out a key and unlocked the door. Martha and Donna took the opportunity to move in closer to them and when they got within a few feet of the Doctor, they shrank back in the shadows and waited until they went inside.

Donna looked up at the Doctor's face and could see that there were occasional twitches and even once his eyebrows furrowed for a second before his face began passive again. She hoped that meant he was gaining control over his body with each passing second and it heartened her to see he was at least trying to put up some kind of resistance.

Mordrok opened the door and ushered the Doctor inside. Both women pressed themselves up against the wall when Mordrok paused and looked around. Then, he went inside the room. Martha and Donna looked at each other and then both of them crept over to the door and looked inside.

They noticed that they were in a huge trophy room. The Doctor was in the middle of it kneeling on a large piece of plastic with his back to them. Mordrok was walking over to an enormous scimitar sitting in a holder on the right side of the room. Martha and Donna quickly scurried inside and hid in the corner. They looked over at the Doctor and saw he had the same impassive look as before. They looked at Mordrok who now had the scimitar in his hand and was turning towards him with an evil grin on his face.

"Come on, Doctor, do something." Martha murmured.

Both her and Donna stared at him hoping that he would just spring up at the last minute and fight Mordrok, but apart from the facial twitches, he did nothing.

"Damn, looks like we'll have to be the ones to save the Doctor." Martha whispered to Donna.

Donna nodded. They looked around the room while Mordrok positioned himself in front of the Doctor.

"Bow your head." He said to him.

He glared at the Doctor when he saw the resistance in his face.

"I see I was just in time then." He muttered. "The herbs are wearing off sooner than I expected."

He walked over behind him. Putting his foot on his back, he shoved his head down to the floor.

"Just hold still, Doctor. This will be over in just a moment." He said to him.

Martha and Donna frantically searched the room. Then, Donna's eyes settled on a rack mounted on the wall a few feet away. The rack held several pikes and spears. Donna looked at them and then looked at Mordrok. Suddenly, she took off towards them.

"Donna!" Martha hissed.

Martha looked back over and saw that Mordrok had raised the scimitar above his head and was preparing to bring it down on the Doctor's neck. Gritting her teeth, she decided she could wait no longer. With an enraged yell, she leapt from her hiding place and lunged at Mordrok. She collided with him and they fell to the floor.

"Leave him alone!" she screamed at him.

Mordrok's shock quickly faded and Martha saw him opening his mouth to utter an incantation. She punched him as hard as he could in the face and his head reeled back.

"WHERE IS ROSE? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?" she screamed at him.

She grunted as Mordrok hit her hard in the face and she was knocked off of him.

"You want to see Rose?" he said getting to his feet. "Fine, I'll send you to her room then."

He raised his hands and prepared to utter the incantation. His eyes widened in shock when Donna suddenly ran up behind him and shoved a spear directly into the back of his neck. His lips moved soundlessly as the point shot out the front of his neck and he fell to his knees. Donna kicked him in the head as Martha leapt up and grabbed one of the spears Donna had laid on the floor. Donna planted her foot in his neck and shoved him to the floor onto his side. She held him down as Martha ran up and rammed the spear down through his left side. Mordrok glared at them, but was unable to utter any words. Donna stepped off him and quickly knelt on his head holding onto the spear implanted in his side. She put all her weight on him while Martha ran over and grabbed a heavy club off the ceiling. She ran back over and stood in front of Mordrok. She smirked when Mordrok gave her a dirty look and lifted the heavy club over her head. Donna moved off him just as Martha let out an enraged yell and brought the club down as hard as she could on his skull. There was a satisfying 'CRACK' and Mordrok was knocked unconscious. Both women sank to the floor exhausted.

"I think that's done it." Martha panted.

"It better have." Donna said.

_Wow!_

Both women looked back at the Doctor who was now sitting up on his knees. He still was immobile, but they could see that the herbs had worn off a little more and he had a shocked expression on his face.

_You two are ruthless when you wanna be._ He thought to them. _Glad that wasn't me just now._

"Hey, what can I say, Donna and me know how to hold our own!" she said to him.

_Yes, I can see that. Excellent teamwork, but I wouldn't have expected any less from my girls. _He thought proudly._ After all, I trained you both._

Both Donna and Martha walked over, knelt down, and embraced him. When they pulled back, they could see the slight smile on his face.

_Thank you, I owe you my regeneration, if not my life._ He thought.

"Aw, it's okay, you saved us so many times, it's nice to return the favor." Martha said.

They looked at Mordrok.

"What do we do with him? If we put him somewhere, he'll just magic his way out." Donna asked.

_We need to find a way to immobilize him enough that he isn't a threat to us._ The Doctor thought. _We need to find out where he put Rose and I'm sure he isn't going to tell us outright. We need to make him talk somehow and tell us where she is. Not to mention I need time for these blasted herbs to wear off enough so I can move again._

Donna looked around the room and her eyes fell on the trophy case containing the wands and occult items. She got up and walked over to it.

"Hey, there's a book here called Yitzak's Guide to the Dark Arts." She said looking back at Martha.

"So?" Martha said.

"So, maybe there's a spell in here we can use on Mordrok."

Martha frowned.

"Um…I don't know; do we really want to go messing around with that sort of stuff?" she said hesitantly.

_Martha's right, it might be too dangerous. You might make things worse than they already are._

"Yeah, like conjure up a demon or something."

Donna shrugged and stepped away from the case.

"Just a suggestion." She said kneeling down beside the Doctor.

She looked over at the Doctor and noticed his expressions were more readable now. She could see the concern in his eyes and knew he was worried about them. She knew him well enough now to know how frustrated he felt not being able to assist them or Rose. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Doctor, is there something we could make that would allow you to recover faster."

The Doctor's eyes glanced up at the ceiling and she could tell he was thinking it over.

_There is something I can think of that might help._ He thought to them._ I can tell you the ingredient for it and then we have to hope he actually has them._

He glanced at Mordrok who was still lying on the floor unconscious.

_In the meantime, we still have him to deal with. I'm sure the minute he wakes up, he'll try to call his zombies to save him. The reason he hasn't done it yet is because I think you both surprised him. If he sees you both as weak women, then he probably wasn't expecting you to be smart enough to make an escape on your own and fight back. He's extremely arrogant which is good since you were able to exploit that weakness and defeat him. But, I doubt we can keep him defeated for very long especially since he's undead. _

"Well, how about this? We build a fire in the fireplace and throw him in as firewood." Martha said.

The Doctor looked at her, shocked. She shrugged.

"He's dead anyway, isn't he?" she said.

_Yes, but I wasn't expecting something like that to come out of you._ He replied.

"Can we do that?" Donna said. "I mean he is alive, kinda."

Martha stared at her and then pointed to the spear protruding out of his neck.

"You didn't have any problem sticking that in his neck." she said.

"Yeah, but I figured it wouldn't kill him since he's undead anyway."

"Yeah, well, that's my point. The guy's not alive so I don't see a problem with throwing him on the fire. I'd rather have him burn than be enchanted into a mirror or turned into a frog or whatever else he can think of."

"N…o."

Donna and Martha looked at the Doctor when they heard him speak slowly. The Doctor's eyes widened with delight and he smiled.

_Oh good, I'm getting my voice back._ He thought to them_. But as for killing him, leave it to me. I don't want either of you killing anyone unnecessarily. That's for me to take care of._

They nodded.

"Well, in the meantime, I guess we'll get the Doctor into the kitchen and see if we can find these ingredients and I'll take the club and keep a close eye on Mordrok and the minute I see him start to wake up, I'll club him unconscious. I figure it's the only thing we can do right now."

Donna nodded.

"Can you walk at all, Doctor?" she asked him.

They watched the Doctor's face strain as he tried to move.

_Bollocks! No, I'm still paralyzed._ he thought angrily.

Donna looked at Martha.

"Okay, grab under his arm and I'll get this one and we'll get him in the kitchen as quickly as we can and come back for Mordrok.

Martha nodded. They grabbed under the Doctor's arms. Grunting, they managed to rise up with him and they quickly dragged him into the kitchen before Mordrok woke up.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

After getting both the Doctor and Mordrok in the kitchen, they laid Mordrok in the corner while they helped the Doctor to kneel on the floor in front of the stove. Donna began to rummage through the cabinets trying to find the ingredients the Doctor needed while Martha ran around trying to prevent Mordrok from striking back should he wake up. She found a tablecloth in the cabinet under the sink and used it to gag Mordrok just in case he regained his voice. She found the sonic screwdriver in his robe pocket after the Doctor let her know it was there and ran off to lock the door leading to the catacombs. Meanwhile, Donna had managed to find most of the ingredients the Doctor had specified. She kept the club by her side while Martha was rushing about and kept a nervous eye on the unconscious sorcerer while she looked in the cabinets.

The Doctor was now able to speak one-word phrases and he alternated between doing that and speaking telepathically to help Donna find what she needed. Donna smiled listening to the Doctor speak. It was so good hearing her friend speaking again.

_Okay, now…we need some tumeric root._ The Doctor thought to her.

Donna nodded and moved around the labeled jars looking for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Martha paused for a moment to catch her breath. She had been running all over the place trying to secure the palace in case Mordrok was able to summon his zombies. She had locked the door to the catacombs with the screwdriver and was searching around making sure that was the only way out. She just hoped that the screwdriver would be enough. She imagined Mordrok summoning a zombie hoard to crash though the door and come after them. The thought of that made her move faster so she could get back and help Donna free the Doctor.

She ran into a bedroom and noticed two doors. She flung open the one on the left and noticed a staircase going up. She hesitated a moment looking up just in case something was on the stairs. She breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't see anything. Taking a deep breath, she sprinted up the stairs.

"I'm so glad I walked the Earth two years ago. At least that got me in shape for stuff like this." She muttered as she ran.

She reached the top of the stairs and noticed there was nothing on the upper level except a little white door. She paused a moment to catch her breath and then tried the door. She found it locked and opened it with the screwdriver. Opening it, she let out a delighted yell when she saw Rose sitting on the bed. She ran to her.

"Rose, are you alright?" she said bending down into her face.

Rose didn't reply and Martha cursed when she saw she was still under Mordrok's control. She moved her face a bit and called her name hoping there would be some kind of facial expression. She cursed again when Rose stared back at her blankly. Taking a deep breath, she concentrated on the Doctor.

_Doctor?_

_Yes?_ The Doctor thought back.

_I found Rose. She's in this upstairs bedroom, but she's still immobile. _

_I figured as much. I recovered much quickly because my mind is harder to control. Normally, it would take hours for the herbs to wear off, but Donna found all the ingredients I wanted and she's making the antidote now._

"Thank God." Martha murmured.

_Can you bring her downstairs into the kitchen?_

Martha looked out the door at the stairs.

_I think I can, it'll be slow going though. I don't want to trip and fall down the stairs with her._

_That's fine. Donna is about done with the potion. Once she gives it to me, I'll recover and I can help her guard Mordrok. Just take your time. I don't want either of you to get hurt._

_Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. I locked the outer door too with the screwdriver. So far that's the only door that's led outside._

_Mordrok said as much. Hopefully that will hold back any zombies, but just the same get back here as soon as you can. I want everyone in one place where I can see them._

_Gotcha, Doctor, coming back now._

She put the sonic screwdriver in her pocket, bent over, and grabbed Rose under her arms. She counted to three under her breath and with a grunt, picked her up.

"Argh, I'm so glad you're thin." She groaned as she began to drag her towards the staircase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Donna bent over the pot and looked at the purple liquid inside. It was bubbling now. She wrinkled her nose at the pungent odor and looked back at the Doctor.

"It's boiling now." She said to him.

_I think its done then. Go ahead and get a glass and give me some._

"You sure about this?"

_No, but we have no choice. Mordrok will wake up any minute and you and Martha need help. Just put it to my lips. I think I can swallow it now. And be sure to pour some into a glass for Rose. Martha found her and she's bringing her back here now._

"Oh thank God." Donna murmured.

She rummaged through the cabinets and drawers and found two glasses and a ladle. She filled each glass halfway up and grabbed one. She stared at it for a moment and looked at the Doctor.

"I don't think this is gonna taste too good." She said to him.

_I've tasted worse. Just go ahead and give it to me._

Donna nodded. She knelt down beside him and blew on the potion half afraid it would burn his throat. She looked at the Doctor.

"Bottoms up." She said to him.

The Doctor smiled at that. She put the glass to his lips and slowly tipped it up while the Doctor swallowed the liquid.

"How is it?" Donna asked.

_Completely disgusting. But, I figured it wouldn't taste like blackcurrant cordial. Like I said, I've had worse._

She continued to give it to him until he had swallowed all of it.

"How long will it take before it kicks in?" she asked

_Not long, I can feel it working now._

"Good." She said.

She went over and checked Mordrok. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw he was still out. She then went over to the kitchen door and looked out trying to see if she could spot Martha. She grumbled when she didn't see her and turned around. She let out a scream when she saw the Doctor standing directly behind her.

"Bloody hell!" she said holding her hand over her heart.

"I told you it wouldn't take long." He said giving her an amused smile.

" You could have said something instead of sneaking up and almost giving me a heart attack. Never mind that, though. Thank God it worked on you, I feel a hell of a lot better now that you can move again."

"Oh, I don't know," the Doctor said staring at the spear sticking out of Mordrok's neck. "You seemed to be doing quite well on your own."

He bent down and examined him. He looked back at her.

"Yup, you definitely can be ruthless when you want to be." He said.

"What do we do with him?" Donna asked.

"For the moment, keep him unconscious. Maybe if he's out, his undead goons won't bother us." The Doctor said. "If Martha found Rose then the four of us can get out of here and be off the planet before he revives."

"What if he tries to follow us?" Donna asked.

The Doctor looked at her.

"With what? If we get off the planet in time, we'll be in the vortex."

"Yeah, but can he magic Rose back to him?"

The Doctor frowned. He studied Mordrok.

"Dunno, I would think not, but then again, he's a pretty powerful guy if he can control an undead army. I think its best we make sure he can't bother anyone anymore."

"Throw him in the fire?" Donna offered.

The Doctor looked at her. He raised his eyebrow.

"You're just aching to do that, aren't ya?" he said.

"If it means he won't terrorize us ever again, then, yes."

The Doctor nodded.

"I have to admit, as repulsive as it sounds, I am also considering it. The only problem is this man is a sentient being even if he is undead. But, if it means all of you are protected from him, then I would be willing to do it. But, hopefully, we can get Rose revived and get out of here and it won't have to come to that."

He stood back up and walked over to the door. He smiled when he saw Martha slowly carrying Rose towards him. He quickly ran over to meet her.

"Oh God, I'm so glad that stuff worked." Martha said.

The Doctor took Rose from her and carried her back to the kitchen while Martha followed along behind him. They laid her on the floor and the Doctor held her head and shoulders up while Donna knelt down beside him.

"We're gonna have to carefully pour this down her throat." He said. "She's not aware enough to swallow on her own, so go slowly."

Donna nodded and held the glass up to her lips. The Doctor watched carefully and massaged her throat as the liquid went down.

"Come on, Angel, come back to me." The Doctor murmured as he studied her face for any sign of life. "We need to get outta here."

"Oh crap."

The Doctor looked up at Martha.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Mordrok's waking up. Hold on, I got it."

She grabbed the club and walked over to him. The Doctor stared at her wide-eyed as she slammed it down on his skull, knocking him out again.

"There," Martha said, casually walking back to them and flinging the club on the counter. "Problem solved."

The Doctor looked at Donna.

"Maybe we won't have to throw Mordrok in the fire. I think Miss Jones will just keep on clubbing him until she gives him brain damage and renders him incapable of thinking up spells." He said to her.

He looked down when he felt Rose's head begin to move.

"Ah, there you are." He said happily.

Donna took the glass away and put it on the counter while the Doctor stroked her cheek and watched as she blinked in confusion.

"Doctor?" she murmured, looking up at him.

He smiled and nodded

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Good. What happened?"

"Well, Mordrok put a little something on that food we ate that put us in his power and he almost succeeded in chopping off my head. Luckily, Martha and Donna stopped him and then Martha found you and I was able to help Donna make an antidote that restored us to normal. Now we're debating whether or not to throw his royal deadness on the fire and burn him alive…or burn him dead…or burn him undead/alive or whatever you call it in his case…just burn him."

"I'm all for it if you're undecided." Rose muttered putting her hand to her forehead.

The Doctor stared at Donna and Martha.

"Am I that big of an influence on people's personalities?" he said to them. "It seems like people eventually turn bloodthirsty and ruthless when they travel with me. When I met each of you, you wouldn't say boo to a goose and now here you are wanting to build a bonfire and roast a man alive. Not to mention Donna skewered him through the neck with a spear and Martha stabbed him in the side. Makes me glad I'm on your side!"

He smiled at Rose and helped her to stand up.

"Anyway, enough chit chat for now. I think it's time for all of us to get the hell outta here and get away before he wakes. Sound good to everyone?"

The three women nodded.

"Then, let's high-tail it outta here, gang! Alons-y!"


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

After finding some more tablecloths, Martha and Donna tied Mordrok's hands and feet together. Checking one more time to make sure he was out, they quickly ran back to the trophy room. All of them looked at the weapons and chose swords to use against the zombies if they needed to. Once they were armed, the four of them ran back through the palace until they reached the room with the fireplace. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and positioned it in front of the lock.

"Get ready. Who knows what's gonna happen between here and the TARDIS." He said looking back at them.

The women nodded and held their weapons at the ready while the Doctor unlocked the door. He hesitated a moment and then flung it open. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they didn't see any zombies. The Doctor looked back at his companions and nodded. The four of them hurried off down the corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After several minutes, they finally reached the bottom of the slope. The Doctor looked back at them.

"Okay, here goes, we go past the zombies as quietly and as quickly as we can and keep your eyes open for any signs of life. We don't want these things getting the drop on us and swarming before we can fight back."

The women nodded and took deep breaths as they readied their weapons. The Doctor paused a moment and then beckoned them on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mordrok groaned and slowly regained consciousness. He looked around and let out an angry grunt when he saw he had been bound and gagged.

_You may think you have won, Doctor._ He thought. _But, you are about to find out how very wrong you are._

Closing his eyes, he mentally summoned his zombies to rise as he slowly wiggled out of his bounds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's it," the Doctor whispered back to the others as they hurried through the catacombs. "Keep going. We're almost past them."

He jerked his head around when Rose seized his shirtsleeve. She pointed to one of the zombies. In the flickering torch light, he could see him coming to life.

"Bollocks, and here I thought it'd be easy for a change!" he said.

They looked around and noticed the others were waking up.

"Alright, guys, now's the time to run like hell!" he said.

He took Rose's hand and he and the others sprinted down the pathway. All around them the zombies were waking up and all of them put on a fresh burst of speed hoping to get completely past them before they were up and fighting. They dodged the hands that tried to grab them and once Martha lobbed off the wrist of one who got too close. It occurred to her as she ran from him that he didn't scream or make any sign that he had just lost his hand. Pushing that thought from her mind, she concentrated on outrunning the undead army who was now up and grabbing at them from all sides. The zombies were now closing in and all of them resorted to hacking and stabbing at the bodies in order to get through. But, no matter what they did, the corpses just kept on coming. The Doctor heard Rose cry out and turned to see one zombie had her by her neck. He lobbed off his arms with his sword and pushed him back against the wall. Rose murmured a thank you to him as she hurried to his other side and began chopping off legs and arms in an attempt to clear a path to safety. She let out a frustrated yell. No matter how many limbs they chopped off, they just kept on attacking. The ones without the arms were trying to head butt them and the ones without legs were pulling themselves along the ground and grabbing at their ankles. Rose was beginning to tire and she could tell the others were too.

"HEY!"

All of them jumped when they heard Donna scream. They looked at her and saw she was staring right at Rose.

"EXCUSE ME, MISS BAD WOLF?" she screamed. "WOULD YOU WAKE UP OR POSSESS ROSE OR WHATEVER IT IS YOU DO? WE COULD USE SOME BLOODY HELP HERE!"

All of them glanced at Rose, but there was no change in her. Donna threw up her hands and yelled angrily.

"THANKS FOR NOTHING!" she screamed as she turned her attention back to the battle.

Rose glanced at the Doctor who was trying to get a zombie off his back. She rammed into it with her body and knocked it against the wall.

"Doctor, why won't the Bad Wolf come?" she asked him.

The Doctor shrugged.

"Dunno," he said turning to look behind him. "Maybe she figures we don't need her help yet."

"Well, maybe she doesn't, but I do." Rose replied.

She took the butt of her sword and smacked it against the face of a nearby zombie. She sighed angrily when it shook his head and then came after her again.

"That's it," she muttered. "I held back on doing this, but I guess there's no other choice!"

The Doctor glanced at her.

"Held back on what?" he asked.

"Chopping their heads off!" Rose said. "I figure if they can't see us, then maybe that'll stop them!"

She yelled and swung her sword at the zombie's neck. It came off cleanly and the head and torso fell to the ground. Both the Doctor and Rose were taken aback when the head and torso instantly dissolved into a pile of dust.

"AHA! THAT'S THE SOLUTION!" the Doctor screamed.

Martha and Donna glanced back at him.

"What is?" Donna asked.

"The heads, guys, go for the heads," Rose yelled. "It kills them completely!"

Martha and Donna glanced at each other and then began to hack the zombie's heads off. They gave out delighted yells when the corpses dissolved into dust and they began a frenzy of decapitation. Meanwhile, the Doctor and Rose were at their backs clearing a path towards the exit.

"See, you didn't need the Bad Wolf after all. She knows what she's doing. She knows how capable you are without her help." the Doctor said to Rose.

Rose smiled and lobbed off another head.

"Bit grisly doing this though." she said as another head went flying.

"Well, just think of it this way," the Doctor said glancing at her. "They're all dead anyway, just under a spell. By doing this, we're bringing them peace at last."

Rose nodded. She hit a zombie in the face with the butt of her sword when it tried to lunge at her and then chopped off its head when it reeled back. This time it dissolved into dust before it hit the ground and Rose coughed violently when some of it blew up into her face.

By hacking and chopping, they finally managed to get the situation back under control to the point that it took no effort to decapitate the attacking zombies. Once the ones behind them were dispatched, they all turned and concentrated on hacking their way towards the exit. The muscles in their arms began to ache and it seemed like they would never get past all the zombies. But, thankfully, as they went down the path, the zombies began to thin out and they saw less and less until there was only one left. The Doctor dispatched him easily and with a sigh of relief, they watched as the last corpse fell to the floor and dissolved into dust. The four fighters fell against each other, exhausted.

"Okay," the Doctor said gulping in air. "I think that qualifies as your training session for today. Now let's go back to the TARDIS and pass out."

"Sounds good to me." Rose panted.

Donna and Martha nodded, too exhausted to speak.

All of them paused for a moment to catch their breath and rest their aching arms. Then, after they had gotten their second wind, they headed back down the corridor towards the exit. After several minutes, they finally saw the stairs and they all gave a joyful yell.

"Oh God, I can't wait to get inside the TARDIS and take a nice, long shower so I can get this zombie stink off me!" Rose said.

The Doctor smiled.

"Well, in that case, after you." He said gesturing to the stairs.

Rose started to go up when suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind. All of them stared at Mordrok as he wrapped his right arm around her neck.

"You may have defeated my men, Doctor, but I will not be denied Rose." He rasped out.

He held up the ring.

"The ring hasn't reached full potency, but it will still change her enough that she will be mine forever."

"Don't do it, Mordrok! I'm warning you!' the Doctor said.

Rose struggled to get out of his grip, but Mordrok closed his arm tight around her windpipe. Choking, she stopped struggling. He put the ring in his right hand and forced Rose's hand up to it.

"I mean it, Mordrok. Do it and you'll be signing your death warrant!" the Doctor snarled.

"You don't scare me, Doctor. I have your love in my arms and you won't do anything if she's endangered. All of you have lost! Now drop your swords and get on your knees or I will torture her."

The Doctor looked at Rose and noticed her eyes starting to glow with a golden light. She winked at him and he smiled in understanding.

"You heard him, drop the swords." The Doctor said to Martha and Donna.

The two women sighed angrily and threw their swords to the ground. All of them knelt around him.

"Excellent, I knew you'd see things my way." Mordrok said. "Sadly, that is not enough to save Rose. I'm afraid she is mine forever."

"I think not!"

Mordrok paused when he noticed Rose's voice had changed. He glanced at the Doctor who had a smirk on his face.

"What have you done?" Mordrok demanded.

"I've done nothing." He said shrugging. "Why don't you turn Rose around and see her for yourself?"

Mordrok stared at him warily. He slowly turned Rose and was taken aback when he saw the golden glow in her eyes.

"What have you done?" he said in wonderment. "What sorcery is this?"

"It is no sorcery, I am the Bad Wolf, the guardian of Rose Tyler." She said.

"What?" Mordrok said. "The child carries a guardian spirit within her?"

"Yes, she does. I have been with her since the moment of her birth watching over and protecting her."

"I sensed there was something different about her from the moment I saw her," Mordrok said. "And now I see why! Now, I know without a doubt that she will make the perfect queen for me!"

"No, you will never have her. She belongs with the Doctor!"

"I think not, I am Mordrok the Magnificent and whatever I want, I get!"

The Bad Wolf smirked.

"Well then, Mordrok the Magnificent, I believe you are about to learn that there are some things in the universe that are off limits even to you!"

"You do not scare me. Once I slide this ring upon your mistress's finger, I will not only have her, I will have you as well! I will not only have a beautiful wife, but I will also control a goddess and…"

He trailed off when he noticed the ring disintegrating into atoms and blowing away into the wind.

"You were saying?" the Bad Wolf said smirking.

"You demon! I will destroy you both for this!"

"How are you going to do that without a head?"

Mordrok stared at her in confusion. Then, he noticed the Bad Wolf look over his shoulder and smile. He turned and saw the Doctor standing behind him with his sword raised.

"Yes, I agree, it'll be quite hard for you to harm Rose or anyone else without your head!" he said.

Mordrok had just enough time to gasp as the Doctor swung at his neck. His head flew off his body and everyone stepped back as both parts fell to the ground and dissolved into dust. Everyone cheered as the Bad Wolf smiled proudly.

"Once again I am in your debt." The Doctor said to her. "I thank you."

"No thanks is necessary. I knew you could handle Mordrok, I only appeared to provide a distraction so you could defeat him, and get rid of the ring so it wouldn't hurt Rose or anyone else. That is the only reason I am here now."

She looked at Donna.

"Sorry, but I chose not to come when you called. You did not need me at the time."

"Speak for yourself." Donna replied.

The Bad Wolf looked at the Doctor.

"Thanks to you and your companion's efforts, you will not have any trouble getting back to the TARDIS now." She said.

She smiled warmly at him and stepped closer.

"But, just between us, the next time you and Rose decide to go explore an unknown planet, I would think twice before you did it." She said with a wink.

"Yes, believe me; I will be more careful in future now."

The Bad Wolf raised her eyebrow.

"You will?" she said amused.

The Doctor grinned at her.

"Naaaaaaah!" he said.

The Bad Wolf laughed.

"I thought as much. Ah well, seems I was on to something when I made the decision to look after you all those years ago, you are proving to be quite a handful, my dear Doctor!"

"You can say that again!" Martha muttered.

The Bad Wolf took his hands.

"Just…try at least to heed the carved warnings on the walls, okay?" She said.

The Doctor grinned.

"That I can do." He replied.

She squeezed his hands.

"And now, I must bid you adieu once more. You have a TARDIS to get back to and a confused companion to enlighten once she wakes up."

"Can't you make it so Rose knows what's going on whenever you appear?" Donna asked.

The Bad Wolf looked at her and shook her head.

"No, when I possess her body I need her out of the way so she does not interfere with me, therefore she must be put to sleep until I am ready to retreat back into her mind. There is no way we can both be awake and share her body at the same time. I'm afraid you will just have to put up with the inconvenience of filling her in after I am done."

"As long as she is with me alive and safe, I will gladly put up with that inconvenience." The Doctor replied.

The Bad Wolf smiled and nodded. She put her hand against his cheek.

"I will do all in my power to protect her and the ones you care about and I know you will do the same." She said. "It is good to speak with you again, my valiant warrior, but now it is time for me to go. Know that I am watching over all of you and helping you even though I do not come when you feel you most need me. I do help in my own little way."

She smiled at Donna.

"For instance, I did put that bobby pin under the dresser in your bedroom just as you suspected." She said. "And you are most welcome. I was glad to assist. And know that is how I will help you most of the time, in little ways like that. I rarely get involved in battles unless there is absolutely no way out. You were correct too, Doctor, about all of you becoming lazy and slothful if I constantly helped you. I care about all of you too much to let you become that way. All of you are more than capable of getting out of any situation. It's just that sometimes you need a tiny bit of help from time to time." She said winking.

She stepped back.

"And now, my friends, it is time to go. Goodbye, until we meet again!"

The Doctor, Martha, and Donna said goodbye. They watched as the Bad Wolf closed her eyes and Rose opened them. She glanced around in confusion.

"Huh? Where's Mordrok?" she said.

The Doctor smiled at Martha and Donna and then put his arm around her.

"Come on, I'll explain on the way back to the TARDIS." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(One week later…)

"Ah, good morning, my dear ladies." The Doctor said as the three of them entered the kitchen. "How did the training session go today?"

Rose beamed.

"Donna killed Dalek Caan!" she said overjoyed.

The Doctor gave her a delighted look.

"You did?"

"Yeah, I finally got the tin bugger. I think battling all those zombies helped my fighting skills!" Donna replied.

"YES! NOW AT LAST WE CAN GO SEARCH FOR HIM!" the Doctor yelled leaping from his seat.

He paused when he saw the horrified look on Donna's face.

"What? You didn't think you were just doing that training exercise for fun, did ya? I do want to put him out of commission and I was hoping to send the three of you in as a first strike unit."

He stared at her for a moment and then an evil grin spread over his face. Donna gave him a dirty look as he chuckled and walked out of the room. She looked at her two friends.

"Next training session, I say we load up a hologram of him instead of the Dalek." She said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor sat comfortably in the captain's chair with his feet propped up on the end of the console. At the moment, the TARDIS was flying through the vortex and he was racking his brain trying to think of somewhere nice he could take his companions.

He smiled when he saw Rose come over to him and sit down.

"So, what's the plan, fearless leader?" she asked him.

The Doctor put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm trying to figure out where to go next." He said.

Rose giggled.

"Shouldn't you be running that by the committee back there?"

The Doctor stared at her with wide eyes.

"Oh come on, you mean they still want me to clear it with---"

"No, I was just kidding, I don't think they mind where you go." She said.

The Doctor sighed.

"Yeah, as long as I know something about the planet." He said, rolling his eyes.

Rose played with his hair.

"Well, after what happened with Mordrok, I think they might have a point." She said.

"Yeah, but you gotta admit, it was an exciting adventure." He said grinning at her.

Rose raised her eyebrow.

"Doctor, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"When you lived on Gallifrey, did you ever have any holidays like Christmas where you got presents?"

"Oh yeah, we had plenty of festivals where we exchanged gifts with our friends and family. Why do you ask?"

"Because I can see you as the kind of kid who got bored with his toys after two seconds and was always look for something bigger and more exciting to play with. Am I right?"

The Doctor beamed.

"Spot on, Tyler." He said kissing her cheek.

He slapped his hands.

"Now, shall we round up the rest of the gang and figure out where to go next?" he said.

"Sounds good to me."

He leapt up and took Rose's hand.

"Actually, I was kinda thinking of taking you all to Aquaqarium. The planet is one big ocean and all the inhabitants live under the water in huge crystal cities. How's that sound?"

"Sounds great."

"Great, let's go see if the other two will go for it!"

"And if they don't?"

The Doctor paused.

"Then, we just keep on talking until they see things our way!"

Rose giggled. She and the Doctor kissed as they walked out of the console room in search of their two friends.

THE END


End file.
